Naruto Invasion
by Archangel630
Summary: As his life slips away from him Kyuubi attacks, Naruto is sent to the world of Marvel, when all hell is about to let loose, can Naruto choose the right side, or will he suffer the consequence of his actions. Naruto/Multiwomen
1. Invasion Begins

"Talking"

_Thinking/Telepathy_

_**Summon**_

**Kyuubi Talking**

-Foreign Language-

Author Comments: I must give credit where credit is due, another author thought of this great premis I just don't remember the name, if anyone remember the name tell me I will give credit.

Now this story will be following CIVIL WAR, SECRET INVASION AND DARK REIGN, and will end with a final chapter, I will post when I want to and will not take pushing for a new chapter.

Naruto: Oh don't bitch

AU: Don't make me make you become lunch meat for the hulk

Naruto: Alright(Walks away)

AU: That's what I'm saying

Naruto: RASENGAN!

AU: (Flies away and shines a star when hits space)

Naruto: Sucks to be you-ttebayo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

He should have stopped before things got out of hand, the boy could feel the monster's power within him bleed over him, the original feeling of nature and calming aura around him was engulfed by the suffocating feeling of dread, the malice intent to cause harm to anyone and everyone. The boy standing tall knew something was wrong the pull in the back of his mind warned him of impending doom. The boy looked towards his namesake, the man who was the character in his godfather book, the power the man had was staggering, he character type was who the boy wanted to be, but in front of him was the shell of that man, but a glimmer of hope, foretold him of a chance and the boy passionately brought it to the surface, those concentric circles in his eyes hold a hypnotic force. The man visage held great shame, and pain.

"You are more powerful than I thought you would be, maybe just maybe, if things hadn't gone the way they did, we could have been friends…I have caused you more pain than necessary and I would like to atone."

The boy nodded his head, the pain in his abdomen told him of foreboding doom, the boy destroyed the seal, just to kill this man, and his father arrived just in the nick of time to halt the progression, but the boy felt it was too late, his seal was dissolving.

"I thank you, Nagato, but I have a request?"

Nagato's eyebrows elevated slightly, and Nagato nodded.

"It seems by tearing the seal, I have opened Pandora's box, I am not long for this world. Can you kill me."

Nagato eyes waivered slightly, the woman to his side, with the beautiful angelic facial features, and purple origami rose in her head, stood impassive but Nagato knew better, she was in pain.

"The Kyuubi is taking over?" the question held a large amount of restrained concerned.

All the boy did was nod. Nagato head fell slightly and looked towards his companion, there were no words exchanged, no look, just and understanding. Paper flew from the cavern that disguised their presence, and formed near the hand of Konan, the sword was only two feet, but it looked strong. The boy stood still eyes opened, he accepted death, he may have been stubborn, but the only person that would have been able to help with the seal was dead, killed by his long time student, Konan rushed, the boy accepted death, but the other didn't.

The blade sunk into the boy's chest, it resurfaced through the back, blood dripped from the blade. Drip, drip. The boy looked in front of him, the cage was pried open, claw mark scared into the surface of the concrete, there the boy saw it for all its glory and devastation, red haze was forced upon with every scaly breath the beast took, the red fur moved as though it was an ocean, and the teeth has teeth on them, like a chain saw blade.

**YOU DAMNABLE MONKEY**

The boy looked at the monster with nothing but pity.

**I WOULD KILL YOU BUT THE DAMN SEAL PREVENTS ME, EVEN IN MY DEATH I AM FORBIDDEN**.

The boy just sat down in the knee height water.

**YOU KNOW NOT THE AMOUNT OF HATE I HAVE FOR YOU, YOU SACRIFICE, BUT I ALSO RESPECT YOU**

The boy looked to his left and found the kyuubi sitting on his hind legs and tail waving in the sky.

"So now we wait for death."

**YOU HUMANS ARE CONFUSING, THOSE THAT ACCEPT THERE DEATHS WAIT, BUT THOSE THAT DON'T JUST TRY TO IMPEDE THE IMPOSSIBLE, CONFUSING.**

The boy sat waiting as a door of pure light appeared in front of him, the boy stood up and walked towards it.

The Kyuubi smiled and attacked, the boy fell into the door with the Kyuubi on top of him.

**YOU RECEIVE THE GIFT OF A SECOND CHANCE WHILE US IMMORTALS HAVE TO WAIT FOREVER, I AM PETTY MONKEY WHERE EVER YOU GO I WILL FOLLOW.**

The boy struggled but felt something wrong, the muscle in his abdomen was acting up, the boy looked down and saw a scroll protruding out of his chest, a toad on top of the scroll, and hand protruded it self out of the toad and then a full body.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto felt faint at heart, in front of him was the person he cared for the most.

"I never thought that you would die, however if you did, the scroll I placed inside of you before I left was a safety precaution, I had found out that the Kyuubi would be resurrected with your death, and you and I know the destruction it would havoc, so I placed a burden on you that I knew would be hurtful, I am sorry Naruto, I never meant to be like your father in this aspect. I love you."

Naruto felt his tears sizzle in the void that surrounded him, the vortex was red in color but the feature looked more like a mosaic, colors blended with other colors, Naruto felt the push of the kyuubi on his mind, the kyuubi would win this time and Naruto knew it. The Kyuubified Naruto was enveloped with black red chakra, a snout produced through the skin, five tails waved behind him. The portal opened and Naruto crashed through several floors of steel reinforced mahogany floors, the ground floor came and halted his descent permanently.

Kids scattered away from the resulting crash other heroics, stayed and watched, and wait for the dust cloud of debris to subside, a giant of a man covered in steel walked towards the crash site.

"Vhat do you think it was comrads?" The heavy Russian accent permeated the living room. A blond bombshell surveyed the the site with her mind and screamed in pain.

"PETER GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW!"

Peter heard the fear but no matter how fast Peter was, he just wasn't fast enough, a faint yellow bubble covered Peter as a tail of dark red energy shot out of the cloud, striking him hard in the chest, Peter sailed through seven walls before he hit a steel enforced wall, everyone looked towards the cloud to see the hole that was created fill back up and the dust subside, there in its wake was a humanoid lycan-like person, covered in blood red energy and fur, everyone stood back, trying to escape the feeling of death they were feeling.

"Rahne?" A small young voice, filled the room and the creature looked at the girl and grinned, it lunged and the small girl and was about to succeed until a beam of red light blasted it through the wall an out into the front yard. A tall man in stature looked at the hole and walked out of the resulting hole of Peter.

"Emma was that Rahne?"

The man walked hurridly to his lover as she rested next to a destroyed sofa.

"God no, that is something else, it reveling in the pain it cause and wants to strike fear into its victims before the kill, its primal."

The man with the visor nodded.

"That sounds like-"

"Me"

The man turned around to see a small statured man with heavy styled hair, and rugged features.

"Could it be clone?"

The small man shrugged his shoulders.

"Logan do you know about this?"

Logan chuckled and walked over to Peter that was just walking back into the room, and whispered something into his ear, Peter nodded and grabbed Logan.

"LOGAN do you know what that is?"

Peter shot Logan towards the opening where a figure was patiently waiting until a very heavy person was shot put into its chest.

The tall man looked at Peter and saw him shrug.

"Peter get the non-combatants out and into the shelter, Mercury and Surge, you're with me. Hellion and X23, go help Logan."

The group dispersed and Julian (Hellion) launched the couch that was previously destroyed at the creature, after Logan was batted away like a fly. The couch impacted the creature and sent him flying towards the sentinel that was protroling the area.

XXXX

"What the hell was that?"

The outfitted man felt what felt like a earthquake shake his post inside the sentinel.

"Hey George, did you feel that?"

Another sentinel swung around and scanned the area, as his scan progressed; he scanned his buddies sentinel and found an anomaly crawling inside.

"Kent get out of there something is coming."

Kent's view was absconded by the tail piece that impaled through his chest, Kent felt the heat the ebbed off the tail, it was heating up his internal organs, Kent's last but unneeded sacrifice was destroying the sentinel with the self destruct button. The creature was blown back towards the enclosing victims, but that damn machine actually hurt him.

Mercury and Surge made it to the creature, before they were stopped by the strong grip of Wolverine.

"Stop don't kill him."

The girls were confused. They were about to vocalize there confusion but were beaten to the point.

"Logan why have you stopped them?" The lanky leader stood beside them.

"Its because darling that there is a boy in that beast who is being taken over."

The tall man turned to see his lover walking up.

"Like Logan is when he turns feral."

"Exactly Scott, but it is more like that boy has two conscious in his mind and one is overpowering the true owner of that body."

Mercury saw that the boy…creature…whatever it was was getting back up.

"Surge!"

Noriko(Surge) heard Cassily(Mercury) and saw that the boy was trying to get back up, Mercury made herself into a loose liquid and jumped on the boy, and Surge had a moment of brilliance and shocked Mercury while she was on the boy. Mercury felt the fire of the power that was coursing through the boy, it was more powerful then the villains her and her team faced, but it was wild and out of control, the shock to her system was far less worse then what the boy was going through, the boy fell unconscious, and Mercury reformed back to her normal self but collapsed under the strain. She only spoke one word and it frighten the rest. 'Powerful' was the only thing she said before succumbing to darkness. Scott watched as the second skin that covered the boy reverted back into his body, the snout crunched back into place, the boy's body was covered in blood.

"Whose blood is that?"

Logan stood next to the fallen boy and sniffed the air. Logan sighed and felt the boys neck.

"It seems to be the kids' blood."

Scott's visor shined with power, and he picked up the boy.

"Inform Beast to have the brig ready, and get Cassily to the med ward, Emma you need to inform **O*N*E **Director Valerie Cooper that there was an attack on the Mansion, do not state by what." The three knew their duties but Noriko(Surge) was confused, why was Mr. Summers so adamant not to state what has happened. Maybe time would tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucid dreams plagued Naruto's mind, Naruto knew that Kyuubi had killed a man, an innocent man for no reason; he also knew that he wasn't in his world anymore from the technological wonders that surround Naruto while Kyuubi was in control, Naruto wanted answer, and he knew that he wasn't very patient when it came to get what he wanted. Naruto eyes began to flutter awake but were blinded by the halogen light bulb that was right in front of him; Naruto could tell that someone has had training in interrogation. Naruto kept his eye closed and just listened, someone was breathing steadily, and calmly, and the vacant smell of tobacco smoke and wilderness filled Naruto's nose.

"-If you want answer just ask the right question-"

The chuckle that Naruto heard didn't surprise him, but the new sent did, it smelled of ladies perfume, and sweat.

"What did he say Logan?"

Logan seemed to shift in his chair.

"He said if we want question we need to ask the right question."

The women seemed to move slowly.

"Tell him…"

"-Tell me yourself, I may not know your language but I can understand it.-"

Another chuckle, Naruto was beginning to like this Logan.

"He says he understands the language just can't speak it, ask your question I'll interpret."

Another shuffle and Naruto hear the screechin of a chair on the ground.

"First question, where are you from?"

Naruto pondered the question and knew he should have paid more attention to Jiraiya when he was explaining science.

"-I come from another world, no name just another world-"

Naruto felt a tickle in the back of his mind, it was intrusive and he shut it out of his mind.

"He says that he comes from another world, it seems that the worlds primary language is Japanese."

Naruto felt the tickle in the edge of his mind trying to find a way in.

"-I would really like it if you didn't try and poke through my mind-"

Logan bottled his surprise as he looked at the kid.

"He says stop trying to pry into his mind."

The woman breathed an air of anger.

"FINE! Why did you come here?"

Naruto face grimaced and head fell.

"-This was supposed to be my second chance at life, I died in my previous one-"

Logan face was still, but his mind was running ramped.

"The kid says that he died in his world and this world is his second chance."

The woman sighed and left the room, another person seemed to come in and sit in the chair.

"Hello boy, my name is Scott Summers, what was that thing that took over your mind and body."

Naruto sucked a huge thing of air and calmed himself, he always seemed to get agitated when asked about Kyuubi.

"-The Kyuubi is my burden, a mythical creature, sealed into me to protect my village, I was given the task by my father, to keep the Kyuubi away from the world, because Kyuubi means destruction of the entire world. Kyuubi followed me here to torment me, I have a seal on my body that keeps him bonded to me, it also seems that my godfather knew that kyuubi was immortal and resealed it back into me. There are variations to the seal different from the other one, but I don't know what.-"

Logan heard every last word and reiterated it to Scott, Scott sighed and nodded.

"I am sorry for you burden, now I have another request a small one, but first you have to understand it, you have entered a world full of hatred for another race, called mutants, a while ago a human destroyed an island of a mutant population. However we have a standing rule with the U.S. government, mutants deal with mutant, if you are a mutant, we deal with you, if you aren't the U.S. government will deal with you, I just hope it is the first rather than the latter. We need to study your DNA."

Naruto mulled over what he had heard and just nodded, he didn't care what so ever, this was his second chance and he was going to make the best out of it. Naruto felt a pinch and then nothing.

A door hissed opened and closed, and Naruto just sat there listening to the heartbeat of Logan.

"How do you deal with the whisper in the back of your mind?"

Naruto didn't feel shock for the question, Naruto remembered what Logan said, he was like him, and he wanted to know the secret on how to deal with his demon.

"I remember what I am protecting from the demon."

Logan laughed hard and patted the kid on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine kid. You'll be fine."


	2. Stars and Garters

"Talking"

_Thinking/Telepathy_

_**Summon**_

**Kyuubi Talking**

-Foreign Language-

Author's Commentary:

AC: I find that following the same flow as Kaen's story would be like stealing so I will be going by several storylines in the Marvel universe, each one will be an arc it will state which one it will be following the last arc will be an introduction to a new story, I will be writing.

Naruto: WHY THE FUCK AM I BOUND TO THIS CHAIR!

AC: ONE, IT"S FOR THAT RASENGAN TO MY ASS, AND TWO IT'S PART OF THE STORY!

NARUTO: I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY!

AC: THAT WAS BEFORE I FOUND OUT I CAN'T SHIT RIGHT, YOU BEIG JERK. NOW SIT THERE AND SUFFER!

NARUTO: WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I AM KICKING YOUR ASS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto could hear the fascination within the man's humming, Naruto knew that time was manmade but it kept you from going crazy in solitude; two weeks he has been kept in a prison, for what reason…he was dangerous and Naruto knew that. It seems that one of them wanted to see how long Naruto could go without human interaction; they should know that Naruto had been alone for a long time before the Hokage came into his life.

Whatever the man was that was watching him; he also kept a cautious space between himself and Naruto. Naruto could hear the scratching of paper and knew that the man was a keen observer. However Naruto also knew that even though normally he had terrible patience; when the time called for it he could become a god damn monk; but it was other people that cracked first.

"-You are a fascinating person child.-"

Naruto smirked, and the man knew his mistake; the man instigated a conversation.

"-So you speak my language also.-"

The man rolled a chair next to Naruto's bind table and sat.

"-Indeed I do; your language is basically Japanese, with another language thrown in; it just takes time to decipher the other language.-"

Naruto understood that here his language was called something different; maybe he should study up on the origin of Japanese.

"-So that makes you a scholar?-"

After saying that Naruto could just feel the pride ebbing off the man.

"-Indeed I am; I find that understanding the world makes me more prepared to live in it.-"

Naruto liked this man; he was poetic, and humble, like Hokage Ojii-san.

"-So why aren't you asking question?-"

Naruto heard the strain the man was feeling.

"-Just be honest they sent you in here to get answers thinking because they have me confined to a very comfy chair I won't tell them anything?-"

The man pulled the shirt collar away from his neck; Naruto heard the ruffle of clothing, the man was now uncomfortable, and probably embarrassed.

"-You are a very intuitive young man aren't you?-"

Naruto gaffed at the statement.

"-Only now, when I was younger I was the most naïve person you could have met.-"

The man chuckled and the embarrassment left also.

"-What made you more intuitive?-"

Naruto knew that the man was being watched; he could guess there were eyes watching him, they wanted to know if Naruto was a threat, Naruto remembered from the memories of the Kyuubi, that there are children in this house.

"-In my world, there are thousands upon thousands of ninja and shinobi, and within my world there are villages, shinobi villages. These people are trained killers, and when you have a beast that almost destroyed your village, you will become a target.-"

The man began writing everything Naruto was saying, probably in that strange language that they have.

"-So you are a trained shinobi?-"

Naruto liked this guy, he was dedicated of doing the role he was given.

"-Shinobi-in-training I haven't completed my training yet, but I really don't think I can anymore, my world is different from yours. Yet even though you are asking all these questions and even though I am hooked up to a machine that seems to ping every time I talk, it seems you are gauging my responses to your question. Meaning you need answer to your question, but you are trying to use psychology so I don't realize this; Sir I am a trained killer, and you need to see if I am a threat; ask your question.-"

The man's breathing became calm and steady; this man was very skilled. Even though he is a scholar he has seen battle.

"-Alright, I guess it is time to stop beating around the bush; why did you die?-"

Naruto smiled and knew he was right about his situation, but knew that he was in a room with a man that has probably been given orders to kill if a threat.

"-I hold a great disaster in my belly, held back by a seal; a seal applied to me by my father, so that I can deal with an even greater threat. This threat was part of a group that hunted people like me, a member of that group attacked my home, my village, to capture me; he destroyed my home, I fought him, was captured. Freed myself but only because someone sacrificed their life for me, someone that truly loved me, but fate was cruel. I sacrificed myself for my village; I ripped the seal and let the beast free; my father planted a safe guard if that ever happened, and resealed the seal, but it was too late, I was already dying. I had my capture kill me, it seems he saw the error of his ways, and granted me that final request.-"

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, which had formed in the middle of his retelling. Naruto heard the ping and the man sighed and patted Naruto on his shoulder.

"-They will be in here to tell you what happens next, and if it is any consolation, you are the greatest hero I have met.-"

Naruto nodded and laid his head against the cool metal; curing him of the heat that had showed during his conversation. Naruto had a feeling that something was going to happen and he was going to be a major part.

Naruto waited an hour until anyone ever arrived, Naruto could smell the sweat that was on top of the mountain, and cigarette smell. Naruto could also hear the pounding of the hearts within each men.

"-Why so angry? Did you have a lover's spat?-"

Logan laughed and took a seat next to Naruto while Scott stood near a table.

"Naruto, our test confirms that you are indeed a mutant, however your blood also states that you are not human in origin."

Naruto didn't care what-so-ever about being confirmed human or not.

"-What does that mean for my living arrangement?-"

Scott looked at Logan.

"Is he going to live?"

Scott felt confused at the statement.

"You're not going to die Naruto, it's just confusing, are grasp on the mutant gene was that it only affected humans, but it seems that it doesn't. At the moment we are trying to get everyone in accordance that you are not a threat, however some more than others want you dealt with."

Naruto understood but something was missing out of that equation.

"-So someone wants me dead, and you want me alive because I am important to your cause?-"

Logan reiterated what Naruto said and shock filled Scott.

"Naruto personally, I do not care that you are from another world or that the mutant doesn't only affect humans, you are a mutant; and we care for ourselves, I am trying to procure your living arrangement here and I am finding a fight on every turn. To me every mutant is important."

Naruto liked the guys answer, it seemed that others wanted to use him for something and other's wanted him dead.

_Yay, just like at home_.

Naruto moved a little and felt the bind dig into his wrist.

"-So what is the verdict?-"

Scott smiled and moved the light away from Naruto eyes and unbinds Naruto wrist and legs.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute, School to the Gifted."

Naruto smiled and felt the rods in his eyes adjust to the light. Logan was a small man, but seemed to have trained his body of that of a taijutsu user, his hair seemed to fork and stand on end; he wore a simple tee, and strange pants with boots and a strange belt buckle with a flag of a leaf. Scott was almost as plain as Logan but his visor covered his entire section where his eyes were. Naruto began to place his foot on the ground.

"Wait your body has been in an upright position your legs are in atrophy."

Naruto's foot stood sturdy on the floor, and so did the other.

"-What the hell are you talking about?-"

Scott was amazed by what he had seen, his body must have compensated for the lack of movement. A whish sound warned Naruto of someone entering the room, but to Naruto is was more of a something, the thing was a walking blue furred lion, Naruto gaped at the thing and the entrant felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"-Fucking awesome, are you really a lion? How do walk? Do you speak their language?-"

The thing chuckled and stood straight, Naruto felt like an ant compared to this giant.

"-It is great that you find no fear in my visage.-"

Naruto gaped even more, and seemingly disappeared and reappeared next to the man he talked to earlier.

"-So you're the scholar I spoke to, that is awesome, have you always been like this or is it a transforming thing?-"

Scott and Logan smirked at the interaction between the two.

"-Excuse me Naruto I have to talk to Scott and Logan.-"

Naruto nodded speedily and began to do squats and looked everywhere around the room.

"What is it Fuzzy?"

Logan looked back over to Naruto when he said this.

"This sample that I took, that is what is it Logan."

Scott felt a wave of power and looked back at Naruto, that power was familiar to Scott he just couldn't place where it was from.

"The sample that I took, I looked over it, and he is a mutant, but you already knew that from when I told you before, but then I went back after I confirmed that he was not of human origin. He is not Kree, Skrull Atlantean, he is not any of the documented alien races; he is a new race."

Scott and Logan looked at each other, and both knew the political headache that will ensue if info on this level ever reached higher ups.

"However there was more, I decided that if that his genetic makeup was so different from ours, however after having another look, I found that his genetic code is just like ours just is made up of more markers."

Scott pondered the statement that Hank just said and found his question.

"So he is indeed human?"

Hank began to twitch excitedly.

"Yes and No, his genetic makeup is like ours, but so much stronger that the computer could not define him as a human, genetically Naruto is human, just much, much stronger."

Logan looked back at Naruto and found him doing a one finger inverted push-up.

"But that is not why I am excited."

Logan was shocked that there was more.

"I wanted to test his immunities to human virus and mutant virus, so I tested the Legacy virus on his blood, the white cells never bonded to the Legacy, and then attacked it, creating a vaccine after it was destroyed from his system, the cells never died, this boy, if injected with the Legacy virus won't die, he would just destroy it and make a vaccine so that it would just be flushed from his system."

"Dear god."

Scott was amazed by the information that just relayed itself in his brain.

Naruto was having a blast at the slight weightlessness his body had; the gravity in this world was so much lighter, and the chakra that was in this world was untouched, it seemed no one ever touched it; Naruto's mind went into over drive.

"_Wait if the chakra in this world is so potent does that mean that the Nature Chakra here is much stronger then in my world?"_

Naruto stood perfectly still and felt for nature chakra and when he did, the strength the potency of it was palpable, you could almost taste it; Naruto took in the chakra and felt the strength of it, Naruto felt the muscle in his body tighten and strengthen, his control of his own chakra became even stronger, but the aura it gave off was more than visual. Naruto for moments felt the whole world and everyone within it.

Scott just felt the whole world spin on itself; this information was precious and needed to be kept a secret, however the next wave of power he felt was much more stronger, it reminded him of the Phoenix Force, just ten times stronger.

Hank felt the power, and felt it enter him, it was pure bliss however, his grip on the vial of blood his was holding, got stronger and the vial broke under the strain, glass cut into his blue skin and fur, blood entered his body, and the next wave of power seemed to hit him like a freight train.

Logan however was at an impasse, the whisper he heard in the back of his mind, the voice that he suppressed from years of meditation, the voice that takes over when his anger become uncontrollable, that turns his mind primal, and his survival instincts kick into overdrive, the urge to kill everyone and everything was quieted, the whisper that took years of patient to get there was quieted by this power.

Eyelids opened, a yellow hue shined behind grey eyes; the world of mystism was laid bare in front of this man, nothing surprising, in all his years as a sorcerer he became numb to the knowledge that anything can surprise him, but it can and seems to have bitch slapped him in the face. That arcane power that hovered the world, the universe, that gave everything equal power was just tapped, by something as equally powerful. The man needed to locate this being and determine if it was a threat to the world of magik, and the whole world. The man felt the world around him form into the shape of the entire world. The power seemed to originate from the New York area, Westchester County; only one place that power could have come from; the X-Mansion. All he had to do was wait now; they would send that person to him, they always do.

A control room of some sorts was in a flurry of activity, a strange power outage erupted over the New York area, a symbol with the word O*N*E towered over them; a blonde haired women in a power suit overseen the power outage, and the power seemed to coincide with whatever hit the Mansion two weeks ago, however her people was telling that this power is not documented as being used ever.

Commander Maria Hill was watching footage of the attack on the mansion two weeks ago, legally they were not supposed to be watching people, but when a house, full of people that can kill you with a glance, or even a thought; has residence on your country you know damn well that you among many others are doing the same two, however the same power was reported in Japan two and a half weeks ago. SO that meant it was some person with that power and that person needed to be contained.

"Get me a Japanese interpreter, and have the copter prepped, it seems that we need to meet someone."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck about the whole power backlash that just occurred, but it what was next that seemed to change the mood. Hank fell to the ground, in what seemed to be a massive amount of pain, Hank seemed to convulse and shake.

"Logan, find me something to put in his mouth! HURRY!"

Logan disappeared with staggering speed, Naruto backed away from the scene, it seems that his power caused the scholar a large amount of pain, small tings of sound reached Naruto's ear but he paid no attention to those. Logan came back with a wrapped object and placed it into Hank's mouth. Hank's convulsing seemed to subside, however his body seemed to shrink in size, the muscles that were present on his body shrunk, the claw/paws that were his hands transformed into human hands, his face contorted to something other than the lion's face, and the blue fur that covered his body, shedded on the ground, leaving pink skin, his feet and hands were still larger than any in the room, but they were human. Scott was shocked at this transformation. Hank just reverted to his old human self, how was that even possible. The snap hiss of a door alerted the occupants of a new one, the blonde bombshell that Naruto had seen in the Kyuubi's memories was fashioned in a white suit.

"Scott, Logan, what has happened? What the hell was that power? And why is there blue fur on the floor?"

Naruto could hear the concerned in the blonde's voice, but he could also hear the anger also; she knew who had caused it, but seemed to want answer, she was very controlling.

Scott moved out of the way to show Emma what had happened to Hank, and when she saw what had happened, she looked at Naruto directly, there was no hate, there was no anger he felt before, just shock.

Naruto rushed over to Hank and picked him up, he knew that he had caused this, and he was damn well going to help care for him.

"-Where do I take him?-"

The shock left the other three, and Emma left the room, Naruto following very closely. Hank was heavy, but Naruto compensated with chakra in his arms, and in his legs to keep up with the blonde. As Naruto followed, he was marveled by the subbasement; all of it was covered in reflective metals, and seemed to portray a curvature. Emma entered a room and Naruto was close by. The room was filled with beds that seemed futuristic, and I.V. stands were right next to them, Emma pointed to one of the beds and Naruto placed Hank on one, and pulled up a chair next to him. Emma was confused by this action but left it alone.

_Joshua, get to the Infirmary now!_

Naruto felt the tickle in the back of his mind, he didn't know if the women wanted to search at what happened, or just look in his mind, but he had enough.

"-What the hell do you want!?-"

Emma couldn't understand the language but she could feel the emotions; this boy was irritated and annoyed. Logan came running in and looked between the two, but when seeing nothing was wrong he calmed down slightly.

"Logan what happened?"

Logan heard the concern and the anger; Emma always hated being left out of things.

"Hank went over with his finding with us; they are amazing, however that power surge you felt was from Naruto, you felt how powerful it was. It looked as though it had a different affect with everyone, however Hank fell to the floor and began to convulse, and it was then that his mutation reversed. After you left Scott and I looked over the room and found the broken vial of Naruto's blood, but it seems that we might have to wait for what happened after Hank wakes up."

Emma took the information and stored it back in her mind, something happened and she wanted to know. Emma heard panting and looked over at the door. Joshua was out of breath and clutching his chest, his gold skin gleamed with the lights in the room.

"What is the problem Headmistress Frost?"

Naruto heard the newcomer into the room but pain no attention to him, his attention was on the man before him, what had happened, was his powers really that dangerous to these people, they seemed to never have come in contact or use of chakra, maybe it was poison to them.

"You felt the power surge?"

Joshua nodded his head.

"It seems to have an adverse affect on Mister McCoy here, and I need you to look at him."

Joshua nodded and walked over to the bed, Joshua was confused as the presence of another blonde, but left it alone, what he did find was even more confusing, was that Mr. McCoy was not his normal self, well his normal mutant self, he looked more human. Joshua reached for to touch Mr. McCoy however a hand halted his movement, Joshua looked at the blonde and found that he was no older than him, and he seemed to be wearing a plain scrubs; his eyes however were a striking blue, and his face was marred by nothing.

"-Who are you?-"

Joshua was confused of the language that was spoken.

"-Naruto, let go of Joshua, he is our healer.-"

Naruto looked back at Logan and Logan nodded at him. Naruto looked back at Joshua and let his arm go. Joshua was confused of the interaction between Mr. Logan and the boy, but the boy did let go and he looked over Mr. McCoy's body, there were no abrasion, no cuts, nothing. Joshua touched Mr. McCoy and found that there seemed to be no problem with him internally, just the absence of his natural body structure of his animal counterpart.

"There is nothing wrong with him, if you overlook that he doesn't look like a blue lion no more, he's just unconscious."

Emma didn't seem to appreciate the candor and just stared.

"Can you wake him up?"

Joshua nodded and touched Mr. McCoy again, and he began to stir, until his eyes started to flutter.

Hank felt as though his body just went through a washing cycle and he came out more than clean. His eyes tried to adjust to the light that was provided for him, and saw his student Joshua and Naruto beside him.

"-What happened?-"

Naruto look of concerned never left his face and Hank looked over at Logan.

"I think you should look in a mirror."

Hank felt the jibe at his appearance and got up off the bed never noticing the change in height and weight; Hank stood in front of the mirror never really actually looking at the person in the mirror, but when he did, there was nothing. All he did was touch his face, and look over ever part of his body, he nodded and laid back in his bed. A small tear was present under his eye and all he did was bow his head to Naruto.

"-Thank you.-"

Naruto nodded back and felt Hank's hand on his shoulder.

Emma walked over to the bed and sat at the foot.

"Hank, what happened?"

Hank was handed his glasses by Naruto and placed them on his face.

"Well Emma, I was going over my finding with Logan and Scott, when it seems that Naruto here expelled a very powerful something I cannot for the life of me describe it, but I felt bliss, however my hold on his vial of blood tighten and broke, piece of glass pierced by skin and I can only guess that some of his blood entered my blood stream, and when the next power wave hit me, it regressed my mutation."

Emma looked at Naruto, but all she saw was regret in his eyes. Emma's first impression of the boy seemed to be wrong, he cared.

"However I will say that he hasn't cured me of my affliction."

Emma looked at Hank and was amazed by the next few minutes, his body changed from the human to his first transformation, the ape version of himself, then to his lion version, and then back to his human form.

"I am going to juncture that the combination of his blood and his unique power, he makes it so that the mutation inside of us is more controlled."

Emma seemed to balk at this, this mere boy had within him an ability to make it so the affected of the X-Gene can control their power, and this made him a certified gold mine. A new presence in the room tore the attention away from Naruto.

"It seems that Naruto has some guest and they are pretty adamant on seeing him."

Everyone looked at Naruto and they saw a large amount of regret.

This second chance just didn't seem to turn out right.


	3. Down South

"Talking"

_Thinking/Telepathy_

_**Summon**_

**Kyuubi Talking**

-Foreign Language-

AN: The world will find out the pain, that has been cooped up inside my heart.

Naruto: SASUKE I'LL BRING YOU BACK TO KONOHA

AN:… Are you okay?

Naruto: Sorry I heard an EMO scream and I thought it was Sasuke.

AN:…(Crickets Chirp)

………….

Naruto: I am sorry to inform you that the Author has gone into psychological treatment for emotional depression. Enjoy the Chapter.

_To survive in this world you have to know one thing, if you know Logan aka. Wolverine, never agree to his plans. _

The wind passing by face, the harsh bite of cold as the air pressure hits my face, hurts to my bones. The sting in my ass is there also, when Logan decided to kick my ass out of the charter plane that he had procured from a strange man that he knew.

I was told at the mansion that I was needed to disappear, that my presence would cause them more problems that they needed, and I agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott sat on the side as a construction worker passed him; Naruto was confused as he just watched people walk past them like they weren't even there.

"-What did you do to them?-"

Logan interprets what was said to Emma.

"I tricked their mind in telling them that this is just a routine job and that they are fixing an old hole in the roof so that the owners can resell the house."

All Naruto did was nod his head, these people were very confusing some times.

Hank returned into the room in his Lion form and then reverted back into his human form.

"We have an conundrum, the person at the door was shield second-in-command, Maria Hill, it seems that she has acquired that we have a new house guest, and wants him in custody, and if we do not release him they will take us in for harboring a fugitive."

Scott rubbed his face , and thinking.

"Emma, erase everything."

Emma was shocked at what her lover had said; there was no way that he would ever risk this.

"Why? You are going to risk everything for a simple child? Everything we have worked for…"

"If I remember correctly Emma, you are the one that proposition yourself to me while in my mind, you have no legal standing as headmistress, that position is only for Ororo, or Jean, and seeing how Jean is dead, and Ororo is on a peace mission in Wakanda, you have no legal say, no do it or I find someone else."

Emma was shocked to the core, it seems everything was falling apart for her, and it all started with that boy.

"Fine"

Scott nodded and looked at Naruto.

"You have started something that we are going to have to clean up."

Scott left and Logan stood straight in front of Naruto.

"You have been given a great opportunity, but I have to make sure you are worthy of it, you are going on a three month survival trip, you will have to come back from where ever you are dropped and return to the Mansion, do you accept?"

Naruto saluted Logan, but seemed to waiver when he saw that smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan's face told me of pain when an idea surfaced, this mission giving me more credible story, I agreed, and that was a mistake.

South America, a beautiful place I'm told, only if you weren't going forty miles an hour towards the ground where sharp trees were protruding up from the ground, in hindsight I should have not told Logan that I have the same healing regeneration like him…only better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The inhabitants of this small village in South America saw the cloud trail that was following this strange object that was screaming obscenities; when the object hit the ground, the shockwave that came after, was powerful enough to knock over trees. The warriors of the villages grabbed their spears and their armor, and went to investigate the weird phenomenon, when they arrived. The area seemed to filled and drenched with blood. Many of the warriors thought that whatever it was; was dead now. However when they turned to leave they heard a groan coming from the mangled mess. The lead warrior went ahead and saw the extent of the body, seeing damage that would cause instant death, the warrior almost lost it stomach at the sight. The body began repositioning itself, bone cracks were heard through the field that the body had fell in, and obscenities were rushed out the body's mouth. The body seemed to dawn a humanoid shape and pushed itself up and sat in a crossed leg position. The warrior raised its spear until it felt a wave of power coming from the body; green energy flowed, and the lacerations and wounds seemed to heal within a second; when all the wounds that were on the body, all the body did was sit in that crossed legged position and breathe. The warriors had never seen anything like it, but word had traveled to even their remote village of being of extraordinary power, however they also heard that these beings were not human. The lead warrior made the distinction and threw his spear at the person. The spear sailed through the air however it never made its destination as the green energy that seemed to move with the person breathing caught the deadly weapon, the eyes opened on the person and the saw yellow eyes with horizontal black blocks in the person's eyes; it was then that a red color surrounded the eyes, filling the warriors with dread. The boy looked towards the floor near the lead warrior, and the spear traveled speedily to him. The lead warrior was frighten, however the aged hand that rested itself on the shoulder of the warrior expunged the fear that surfaced in his body. The head dress that was located on the leaders head was made of a cattle skull and feather protruded out of the skull. The leader was flanked by his warriors and the leader sat in front of the boy that was covered with coagulated blood, the leader noticed how the boy seemed to control the energy slowly, as though he was still learning on how to control it.

"-Why are you here? However it isn't like you could understand us?-" The old leader chuckled.

"-You'd be surprised with what I can understand." The boy smirked, however kept his demeanor.

The leader chuckled and told his warriors to still their weapons.

"-So can you answer my question?-"

The boy took a deep breath as though in deep thought.

"-I guess there would be no harm in telling you. I am a spirit that has been given a second chance in life in this world however my entrance has caused trouble to the only people that have accepted me, so it was decided that I would leave, and come back whenever possible.-"

Naruto quieted back up, and the leader and everyone felt the power again, the leader compared it to the first break of rain.

"-Hmm, I ask that you come back to our village, I would not wish for you to stay in this terrain without protection.-"

Naruto steady breath continued on, however the warriors were appalled by the offer.

"-That would not be acceptable, you have to think of your people and my presence there would cause more trouble than that is needed; however if you need that I be watched, leave warriors to watch me, and I give you my word that no harm will come from my part.-"

The leader smirked at how quick the boy looked through his ploy, the boy was indeed smart, however he was also powerful and dangerous, and this won't end well with that man.

"-Uaua, I want you to watch this boy, if he shows any sign of a threat give the call.-"

Uaua gave a nod, and sat a few feet from the boy and watched him with keen eyes.

As the leader and the rest of the warriors left the field, another warrior leaned next to him.

"-Afu, is it wise that we leave, that thing with the boy?-"

The leader looked back and sneered.

"-If the boy does anything, Uaua will strike, and the boy will kill that damn mutant.-"

The leader and the warriors left the field, however the boys breathing became erratic.

_You all will get what's coming to you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uaua was bored, the boy did nothing but meditate, or whatever the boy said to him when he asked what he was doing. The boy began to open his eyes, and the trace of the yellow and the red was gone, all that was left was blue.

"-Lets do this, seeing how you are bored how about this, you tell me about you and I'll tell you about me?-

Uaua thought it over, learning more about a potential risk could help him with the brethren views of him.

"-My name is Uaua, and I am 17.-"

Naruto smiled a genuine smile, and Uaua felt bad for some reason.

"-Hello Uaua, my name is Naruto and I am 16.-"

Uaua felt that the name was weird, but it was probably because he was a foreigner to this land.

"-How did you learn our language, it's not like a lot of people know that we are here.-"

Naruto smiled and laughed.

"-I learned it on the way here from the United States, and it's because I have always be able to learn things at a higher and faster rate than others.-"

Uaua nodded and wanted to ask the question that was burning in his body, the yearning for what he has been denied.

"-Are you a mutant?-"

Uaua saw the solemn face adorn Naruto's face, he thought had offended Naruto, but Naruto smiled slightly.

"-My body has two different energy that I am to utilize, however my mutant abilities are many, but the main one is that I can use the energy that the earth creates, to make myself stronger, faster, and heal quicker, it even helps me control my own energy.-"

Uaua could only be amazed, before him was a genuine mutant, and it seemed that he was proud to be one.

"-Are you a mutant?-"

The question rocked Uaua like a hurricane, but it was logical that he would ask a question that was asked to him, however Uaua didn't know how to answer, he indeed was a mutant, the only born in his village, however his own family and village hated him with a passion, Uaua only wanted acceptance.

"-I am, I have the ability to accelerate the growth of anything.-"

Naruto thought of the possibilities of this power, however Naruto thought of the negatives.

"-Why do you stay with them?-"

Uaua never heard the question from an outside source before, he told himself to leave but always changed his mind at the last minute with lies, like he was needed and people would be upset if he left.

"-I don't want to talk about this anymore.-"

Naruto nodded, Naruto understood the aversion that Uaua had with this topic, Naruto never commented but he knew by the fight with Nagato that mostly everyone knew his secret, and they never truly cared, but now all Naruto did was wait until it was time to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uaua sat in front of his leader and waited for him to talk, to initiate the first conversation.

"-What have you learned from the intruder Uaua?-"

Uaua took a deep breath to relieve himself of his neverousness.

"-The intruder has admitted to being of mutant origin.-"

Afu nodded and paced in his hut.

"- I am giving you two weeks to kill the intruder.-"

Uaua felt his world turn cold and felt the constriction of his throat. All he could do was nod in agreement. Uaua hated himself, he now had to kill the only person that accepted him.


	4. Trejo

AU: I will be writing a new story.

UN: So what you aren't going to do this one?

AU: I love to write this story I just had inpseration, so suck it.

UN: (Quiet)

AU: Naruto?

UN: Kuchiyose no Jutsu

AU: (Unable to speak seeing how he is underneath Gama)

UN: That was for strapping me to that fucking chair two chapters ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uaua felt the fear as he walked towards the clearing wear Naruto was, he was afraid that as soon as he entered, that Naruto would just know that he did something wrong, and his future intentions. Uaua walked into the clearing and indeed he felt the fear that had risen in his soul. Blades of metal floated in the air with no assistance, no hand guiding their movements.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt the boy enter the field, Naruto looked at Uaua's face and saw the regret that was present on his face.

"-You have come to kill me.-"

Uaua tried listening for the question and knew deep down that there was none. Uaua stood stalk and the bone blade that he held behind him shined in front of Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and beckoned Uaua to come; Uaua ran, each step was heavier then the last, he regretted everything that he was doing, Uaua jumped in the air and brought his weapon down. Uaua opened his eyes and looked to see his kill and found that the blade never found its way in his target; Uaua was hovering in mid air. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"-Never jump into a fight. You have no idea who I am, and you just jump in to kill me. I can already tell that your leader sent you here to kill me.-"

Uaua's head fell slightly. Naruto sighed and let Uaua go.

"-Tell your leader that the deed is done, I will burn a dead deer, and that will help your credibility, but I think it would be wise that you think of how much value you have for that village of yours.-"

Another Naruto arrived from the underbrush dragging a dead deer that was headless and hoofless. Naruto did three hand signs and blew out a large puff of fire engulfing the body.

"-Tell them that you burned the body, and took my feet and hands.-"

Uaua was shocked but was more in shocked, when Naruto just disappeared. Uaua, traveled back to his village with the burnt body intact, the people of the village were amazed and slightly irritated that the mutant had survived. Uaua pulled back the cloth that separated the Leader from the village; Uaua cleared his throat and Afu the leader exited completely amazed but what has transgressed.

"-It seems that our child has slain the evil that has reached our village, praise him for his victory.-"

Uaua smiled and turned around, but when he did all he saw was scorned faces, and anger that was palpable, Uaua was shocked and seemed to tremble. That was until he felt a nerve frying pain in his back, below his shoulder blade; something foreign was in his body and it was halting his movements.

"-You have been injected with a paralyzing agent, you should have been the one to die in that field not the heathen. I am sorry that you have to die by someone you think cared for you but now you die.-"

Uaua sobbed as he looked towards the fellow villagers and saw them agree with their leader, Uaua heard Naruto's voice, they had no value to him, they hated him, and they despised him. He looked towards the leader and saw the hate and disgust.

'_Even father hates me._'

Uaua looked down and began to shake, the bone knife that was protruding from his body, blade began to shrink in size until it feel out of his body; the wound began to shrink until it was the size of a penny.

"-You want to know what was keeping me from killing you all?-"

The villager's looked afraid, but all of that changed when Uaua grabbed one of the warriors head, and blood burst out of every orifices in the head.

Uaua was drenched in blood and he looked up with a type of fire in his eyes.

"-Was my trust in all of you.-"

Uaua began to start what would be call the Native Massacre in the states, however eyes watched over Uaua, tripping people from afar, Naruto was sadden by the betrayal of the villagers, and he thought if he would do the same if it was warranted, to Konoha. Naruto disappeared again and appeared near a water front and just rested, listening to the language that was being spoken, it was very different then the language he learned on the airplane ride over, the people rolled their r's and to Naruto this was very different, Naruto began thinking how everything was changing within him, his mind seemed to be sharper here, as though someone was molding his mind to become better. Naruto sat at the waterfront for four hours until he believe he had a novice understanding of the language, Naruto talked to one of the ferrymen that was taking travelers to the city of , however the ferrymen was very wary of oriental people and did not want to ferry Naruto even if he had money. Naruto understood the man's aversion, but did not feel it was needed.

Naruto stood in an alley, he could tell that something was wrong with his Henge, it felt physical and that didn't make him feel well about that, Naruto stopped changing into women, feeling that a man had no right transforming into another sex. Naruto however began transforming into a man that he saw in Uaua's village, he even changed his clothes.

The man greeted him with a suspicious eye, but Naruto has never been caught in his world, he wouldn't be caught here. Naruto sat and watched as the small charter boat bounced on the waves as it passed them, the ferrymen kept close to the coast so that the riders didn't get suspicious; Naruto watched as the sky turned orange as the sun fell behind the sea, Naruto only saw beauty like this once and that was on top of the Hokage monument. Naruto closed his eyes and was blissfully aware of the waves.

When Naruto opened his eyes, the ferry man came into view.

"-Sir, were here.-"

Naruto nodded and sat up and took in the view, the city was towered by colossal concrete buildings, and plethora of people, of all race and colors. The boat docked and Naruto walked forward until a hand stopped his forward momentum. Naruto looked at the offending hand and saw a hand missing three of its fingers, and a tattoo of a snake eating a heart with tear drops, Naruto counted thirteen. Naruto looked up and the man and saw a handle bar mustache and facial scars all over his face, and a tattoo of a woman in a hat on his bare chest that was covered by a vest.

"-You need to pay the toll ese.-"

Naruto looked at the man with confusion.

"-You may have paid the man for the ride but you're entering our city, and you need to pay the toll.-"

Naruto could see that there were several other men doing the same thing to the other people that traveled with him, these people were poor, and must have saved up a lot just for this ride. Naruto's anger began to rise, and he could feel that whisper in the back of his mind. It seemed to beg for death of this man; Naruto calmed his mind and pulled the Nature of this world and combined it with his own, mixing it equally with his own, Naruto's eyes transformed to their yellow counterpart, and the red shadow around his eyelids. The man was shocked at this predicament, but was never able to voice it as a hand was grasping his voice box. Naruto looked deep into the man's eyes and the brown eye pupil grew to the size of his iris.

"-All these people's toll has been paid by me, you will not do a check up, or a follow up. You believe me to be an agent of a foreign law enforcement and you don't want to bring suspicion on your gang.-"

The man seemed to repeat was said to him in his mind and even out loud and nodded. He called his men over and they arrived confused and some even up set.

"-That man has paid the toll for all these people, do NOT check up, that man might be a DEA, and we can't have that not now, not when it is so close to the meeting.-"

The other men nodded and followed Naruto with their eyes until he was gone. However Naruto didn't want to lose these men, Naruto got that strange feeling that these men were beyond bad. Already Naruto had a clone henge'd like the man that got off the boat, and began to follow the men after they were done hustling the people for money. Naruto watched for three hours as the men not only, hustle money out of the arrivals but they seemed to be selling Narcotics of some sort. Naruto felt that he had more things to do before he was able to go back home.

Naruto shadowed them like the plague, never coming out of the shadow of the concrete towers. These men seemed to follow basic orders; go around town and collect money, by any means. Naruto was indeed disgusted by the time these men seemed to arrive at their base of operation. Naruto surveyed the building and saw that there were scouts on top of the roofs. Naruto however looked at the adjacent building and found none.

_Security is high on the building, but not on the surrounding, jeeze these guys are amateurs._

Naruto flung himself from the building he was perched and stuck himself to the building. Naruto climbed to a window and looked in.

The men that they were following were standing across a man that was a mountain, his red-brown hair was long, and stopped at his shoulder blades, he wore a puffed jacket and had a simple mustache. However the muscle that he saw on this man was impossible. This man was standing beside someone that was sitting down, however his back was turned to Naruto; Naruto focused his chakra to his ears to get a better listen.

"-Roman, what seems to be the problem?-" Announced the leader of the small gang.

Roman was counting the money that was presented to him.

"-There seems to be a giant chunk missing from the collection, why is that?-" The heavy Russian accent even was prominent in his foreign languages.

"-There was a DEA agent at the docks, and we couldn't risk, with what is happening today."

Roman nodded his head, and seemed to turn around until, he disappeared. The leader of the small group began to sweat quickly, and seemed terribly afraid, and it seems he was correct to fear, the rest of his gang screamed out in pain, and he turned around only to see thumbs aimed at his eyes. Roman picked up the tiny man by his head.

"-You are nothing but a moron, that man could hav followed you and you show up here…unacceptable.-"

Roman squeezed the eyeballs until they popped, the tiny man was screaming until his throat was raw and then Roman got behind him and broke his neck.

"-Remind me never to upset you Roman.-"

The man smirked and turned around and looked at the man.

"-You are smarter to do that Jacapo.-"

The man seemed to turn in his chair and looked at the bodies.

"-Get rid of them, and give grievance to the families, probably money, cover their life for five years.-"

Roman smiled and hoisted the five bodies on his shoulders. Roman left and Naruto watched him.

_I will kill you all, and destroy this fucking company._


	5. Naruto's Death

AN: Ha! I have returned from the past, I will not apologies for not posting, I post when I want to, inspiration is my muse and it seems that she was taking a vacation.

UN: You left me out to dry you bastard where have you been.

AN: Getting a new job to pay for a computer and a new phone, so don't bitch.

UN: Fine (Walks away in a huff)

AN: Yeah Whose the bitch.

A arm wraps around the throat.

UN: Sleep

The author gasp for air.

UN: Say it!

AN: I…m…you…r…bit…ch

Author falls into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness, some people wondered why everyone, in one day in their existence were they were scared of the darkness. The person at the moment could tell you why. When you can see something coming you can prepare yourself for it, you can defend yourself in some sort of way. When you are enveloped in darkness you never know what is coming, and you are ill prepared to what was coming. It was torture, and the person was at the receiving end of it, but for him there was more. Drowning was a fear that even the strongest person has, and right now the pain of the carbon dioxide that was in his lungs trying to escape was causing suffocation in his lungs. A hand gripped the person's hair and pulled him out of his situation. The being began to breathe until he was hit in the chest, forcing the air that his greedy lungs took in was forced out; a blunt object struck against his face, lacerating the skin on his face, and breaking his cheek bone. His equilibrium was distorted from the constant dunks; he heard mumbles at the edge of his hearing, he couldn't understand it but it seems that the interrogator was giving him a reprieve at the moment from the torture. The darkness was lifted and the bright light twisted his vision, the only thing the person knew was that there were three of them. One of the interrogators lunged with the board but was impeded by who seemed the leader at the moment, the person focused his eyes and the man, they began to focus, and he noticed the hulk of a man, it was Roman, the man that he was watching intensely for the past few days. The boy sighed and chuckled.

"-So you caught me.-"

The boy laughed and chuckled, and spit the blood, that had pooled in his mouth, to the side. Roman nodded and smirked; his giant arms crossed and shook as Roman laughed.

"You are quite good at stealth; I even have to admit that I had trouble noticing you."

The other interrogators seemed shocked at what was said. The boy noticed this and laughed again.

"-And from the looks of your lackeys, that should be impossible.-"

Roman nodded his head and had the men leave the immediate area but close enough to help if it was needed.

"-I have to say, your appearance of your size, a normal person would think you were slow, but that was not the case, if my headache is a factor to that.-"

Roman chuckled and brought a chair close to the boy.

"Who are you?"

The boy looked over to the bodyguards and saw that one of them was missing their gun from their holster.

"-The amount of torture you put me through will have no affect to loosening my lips, so you shouldn't even try.-"

Roman nodded and got up and turned away.

"You must have been trained very well."

The boy chuckled and looked toward the sky.

"-By one of the…-"

The hammer slammed against the bullet, and the bullet traveled down the barrel, the bullets target was the floor behind the boy's head. The body slumped to the side, and gravity took the body to the concrete floor.

The guard nodded at the Enforcer of the Blanco Mureta, the man passed them and told them to dump the body. Roman walked the halls of the empty factory, and passed several doors that seemed to hold a drug making business, men and women clothed in only their underwear, with hospital mask covering their mouths; as Roman passed the people looked up at him with extreme fear, Roman smiled at the fear, and continued his walk, nothing stopping his gait. When Roman came to double swing doors, he nodded at the armed guards, and they nodded back; they pushed the doors opened and Roman came to find a lone man in a business suit sniffing a line of white powder of the stomach of some random woman, however Roman analyzed that the woman was far gone from the shit that was swimming in her veins, he noticed that the woman was naked and seemed enjoying the moment.

"-From that loud shot I can only guess that the boy was very strong willed, and resisted your very persuasive conversation skills."

The mirth that oozed from the man's voice made the people in the room chuckle.

"I am not here to comment on how the boy resisted it; the boy was highly trained…"

"-Apparently seeing how he was able to evade you.-"

Another chorus of laughter filled the room, everyone watched as Roman smiled and then disappeared. Everyone was on edge and hand were on their weapons, the lead man was smiling until, the giant hand of the enforcer, was wrapped around his throat and lifting him off his chair and scaring his lay, later in the evening away, the hand turned the man around to see Roman.

"You forget that I am only here on request from you fathered, I do not take any orders from you, also meaning that I do not take your jokes at my expense very well."

The English accent disappeared and Roman's Russian accent appeared.

"You'd should vemember zat comrade."

The man nodded his head and was set back into his chair. Roman walked back to his spot in front of the desk and waited until the man corrected himself.

"-Now… Now, Zachary is arriving soon…and he needs a guard when he goes see Juan, to give him his powder he bought.-"

Roman nodded and turned around, but before he left Roman slightly turned his head to speak to the man.

"-My contract ends soon; I hope you don't try to swindle me, for your sake, and your two children.-"

Roman exited the room, and as soon as he left, the killer intent in the air thinned, and the men in the room could breathe easier. One of the body guards walked over to their boss and saw that his was trembling.

"-When he comes back, make sure you get rid of him, discretely, father would be angry if we fucked up this chance to get rid of the Russian Death.-"

The guard nodded and disappeared behind the back room, as soon as the guard was behind the door, skin seemed to distort and change, and the dark skin, transformed into its tan counterpart and the black higher lighten as though it was changing tone on a slide. The eyes turned from their brown iris, to it cerulean blue, and finally six faint lines appeared on the guards face as though sketched on.

The guard looked around, and when he found the room to be secured he disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

When the guard arrived he sat on the ledge of the tall building and looked over the ledge, seeing the people walking as though they had no care or worry in the world. The guard hated the privilege, they could easily help the helpless, however greed was a major factor in their lifestyle, and then guard's ears then picked up the faint sound of stepping and turned his head slightly.

"You were very mean to interrupt my speech." The guard smiled that fox-like grin.

"If I didn't Estaban would have killed you." Roman chuckled.

"How is Estaban doing?" Naruto began swinging his legs.

"That Chester's body is taking your place in the bay."

Roman walked over to the ledge and sat down. He noticed Naruto's emotion and could tell he was in turmoil.

"He deserved it…Children don't deserve to lose their innocence at a young age, and if you do you should die."

Naruto understood Roman's words but he still didn't want to kill people, but Naruto also knew that he was shinobi and a ninja and death was in his career choice, whether it was his or someone else's.

"You know a while ago I never would have cared if I killed another soul, but now that I have my son I think it is time that I made a different career choice, every choice I make is for him."

Naruto nodded and remembered how adamant he was of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Week Ago… (-Russian-)

Keys jingling could be heard on the other side of the door and the little boy laughed at the sound. The man on the other side of the door smiled, and opened the door and called for his son.

"-Emil, daddy's home.-"

The boy giggled and laughed.

"-Daddy.-"

A small boy ran from the adjacent room, he seemed to be four years old and had red hair, and wearing overalls. Emil ran to his daddy, and was lifted off the ground and he giggled while this happened. Roman had a horrible day that day, and all he wanted to see was his pride and joy."

"-Now, Emil where is your nanny?-"

The boy jumped from his daddy's arms and landed safely on the ground below.

"-She's sleeping, the man that came made her go to sleep.-"

Roman stopped half way in his gait and turned to see a boy behind his son, smiling. His son was smiling while looking up at the man.

"-He's a very quick learner, he learned Russian in about three hours.-"

Roman looked at the boy, he was clad in military light armor, and it was ashen black, shin guards and bracers were a polished chrome, his combat boots were sturdy and looked barely worn, his hair was covered by a stock cap.

"-I did didn't I Emil, now go to your nanny's room and stay in there okay, you daddy and I need to talk.-"

Emil nodded his head and sped away into the room and closed the door. Roman was beginning to shot towards the boy.

"You should know that I didn't come here alone, the nanny never came today, she actually at home with her family."

Roman stopped his ready stance and looked at the boy suspiciously, he never trusted people, unless it was his son. Roman took out his phone and pressed speed dial. The line rung until it was answered.

"-Rosa, hello, weren't you supposed to come today?-"

Roman heard what she said and nodded.

"Alright thank you, I'll see you tomorrow."

Roman's expression changed and deep hatred was present.

"Who's in the room with my son."

The boy smiled and on his right another boy appeared next to him.

"Me."

Roman sighed and sat down.

"So Magneto has finally come for me."

Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"No Magneto, or anyone has for that matter, I'm here for me."

Naruto sat down and looked at Roman.

"The people of the city have been corrupted by a man that has been pumping drugs into the city, drugs lead to violence, and violence leads to crime, all crime can be lead back to that man, and if we take care of that man, maybe the city can go back to what it was."

Roman looked at the boy as though he was crazy, and began to laugh.

"You are crazy, even if you got rid of him, his subordinate would take over."

Naruto began to laugh and smile that resembled the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"All of his subordinates have been bought off, they work for me."

Roman stopped his laugh when he heard this, and grinned a similar smile.

"I'm listening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Naruto laughed at this.

"Everything has gone according to plan, it seems that daddy dearest has ordered your death, you are to disappear from the face of the earth."

Roman smiled and patted the boy on the back.

"I have a favor."

Naruto looked to Roman so he knew that he was listening.

"His father is a giant Drug Lord, I worked for him for ten years, if you take him down, the majority of the world's drug supply will go with him."

Naruto listened and nodded.

"The plan starts tomorrow, tomorrow Roman the Russian Death dies."

Roman smiles and nods. Naruto nodded back and jumped off the side of the building. Roman followed him and saw that about 25 feet from the ground and puff of smoke and leaves were all that was left.

"That boy is a demon."


	6. Veil on the Eyes

AU: I HAVE COME BACK, BACK FROM THE GRAVE

UN: God would you shut up, its only been a couple of month.

AU: Quite You if wanted to hear from the peanut gallery I would have spoken to Charlie Brown.

Naruto's eye started to tick.

UN: Oh yeah its time for you to die.

AU: Wait times. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tick Tock- Tick Tock; that was all that was heard in the room, things started happening today, and it was worrying Estaban, his pushers were all arrested by the police, people he bought long ago. Then the police arrested his runners, runners who have individual routes that change every day. Then his closest body guard disappears, last seen entering the room of a known high-end escort. Estaban knew that he didn't pay his bodyguard enough to pay for someone that would cost even him a hefty dime, Estaban knew that everything started with that women; she was probably a mole from another gang and was using his bodyguard for info. That meant he had to go see a hooker about his Juan.

The dark tinted windows shielded the man from peering eyes; children ran up to the limo and laughed and pointed at the car as though someone famous had arrived. The man laughed at this, he always enjoyed the recognition that people paid him, even if it was not real.

The limo stopped in the garage of the Hotel, Estaban owned this hotel, that seemed to hit him hard, a possible mole in his company, was living in his hotel. His two body guards stood aside him and he walked into the elevator. Estaban always hated this things, they could snap and he would plummet to his death, god did he hate it. The sound of the bell informed Estaban of the halt of his ride, the doors opened smoothly and he walked out flanked by his guards; they came to the door of the known whore on this floor, and knocked. They waited only a few seconds, and when the door opened there stood an Aztec goddess, her body seemed to be perfect in all forms, her bare breast were D's, and her nipples were erect and a soft brown color, her hair seemed to have a natural curl, and reached the middle of her spine, the red hue gave it a fiery look about it, and her groin was free of hair, shaven to perfection, everything about her was tight, her face was that of an angel her small nose and her high cheek her pouty lips, her emerald green eyes were hypnotic. She looked at the men and noticed that there pants were indeed getting tighter and at that she giggled.

"-Come on in, I am just finishing up with a customer.-" (Spanish)

Estaban was the first to regain his bearings, nodded and walked in his guards, eyes were not on him but the on the back side of the women, she had a tattoo on the small of her back that read Juan, Estaban also noticed this and felt that it was suspicious. Estaban sat in a regal like chair and waited. Over time they would hear exclamation of joy and groans, they even heard the woman, scream saying that whoever it was, was the best she ever had. They heard the final groan and a sigh of release, a couple of minutes later a man in a general's outfit appeared and walked out.

Estaban was amazed that the Leader of the Cuban Army was in his city, and he never even knew. The woman appeared next in an outfit that was a bustier that pushed her breast from underneath keeping her breasts in the open, and bare, and a g-string, all a mauve color. She sat down across Estaban and crossed her legs in front of him, showing her vagina.

"-Now how can I help the boss of Blanco Muerta?-"

Estaban was curt that this woman even knew who he was.

"-First I would like to know why one of my bodyguards went missing after last being seen here?-"

The woman noticed that Estaban couldn't keep his eyes of her rack.

"-Well the answer is easy, I am Juan's wife.-"

This came as a shock to Estaban, this couldn't be true, Juan didn't have a life from his gang, he was poor and Estaban got him off the streets.

"-I find that very unlikely, Juan's only wife, is his role in my company, he had no life outside of it.-"

The woman smirked at that, and pointed to something behind Estaban, Estaban turned around, and saw that there was a wall of pictures, Estaban nodded his head to one of his bodyguards, and the man got up and looked at the pictures, he looked over every single picture.

"-Every picture, is legitimate sir.-"

Estaban growled and glared at the woman.

"-Why did Juan keep this a secret from me?-"

The woman laughed and got out of her chair and into the kitchen and went to her fridge and obtained water.

"Juan said, you don't know the meaning of no, he said that if you met me you would take me, however since I now have more connection then your father, I really don't have to worry about be taking away from my Juan.-"

Estaban also noticed that when she said this there was a little bit of pain.

"-Where is Juan?-"

"-Sailing.-"

Estaban knew that code word, it meant dead. Someone got to Juan and got the information that they wanted and killed him.

Estaban waved at his men and they began to leave.

"-I am sorry for you, Juan was a friend.-"

Estaban left and the woman drank her water, and few minutes later Naruto, dawned in his tactical outfit, walked out of the bedroom and stood by the woman.

"When will I see him?"

Naruto laughed and sat on the counter.

"Juan is currently being debriefed of the actions in the Blanco Muerta, and giving info to the police about Estaban's inner workings, he will be back soon."

The woman sighed a grateful sigh.

"Why did you approach Juan?"

Naruto laughed and jumped off the counter, and walked towards the front door.

"Juan was the only one that was really close to Estaban, if I want to create dissension, I got to take care of the person that knows more about Estaban's factions than anyone else."

The woman sighed and nodded, however a thought sprung in her mind.

"Why didn't you go after Roman?"

Naruto stopped his gait and looked over his shoulder.

"Who said I didn't?"

The woman was shocked, the mere boy, was creating discord in Estaban's company, which seems he did it just for the hell of it. The boy arrived this morning and told her that her Juan was going to the police, to tell them everything, and that soon Estaban the leader of the Blanco Muerta was going to see her, because a little birdied told Estaban that Juan was last seen in her apartment, seeing how the boy could transform into anybody, however when he was leaving he told her to be quite and transformed into the Cuban leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaban was confused, how was it that Juan, his so called partner in crime was snuffed, without his knowing, how could someone get past his guards, who was this person that wanted to bring him down, Estaban knew he had enemies, when you reached his level, you always have enemies. However he also knew the cardinal rule, everyone has family, which meant you do not go after someone because they would go after you, because everyone has something to lose. This only meant that the person that was coming after him either had no one, or was highly talented to the point that no one knew anything about him. Estaban looked out his limo window to look at the children playing. He had a dream at one time that he wanted to save the children of his city, however if your father is a major kingpin, in the drug underworld, your life will never be simple, or go as exactly as you planned it, plus the money, just made everything better. Estaban closed his eyes to rest just for a small moment, the sound of children laughter woke him he turned to look at the children and his eyes widen when he saw him, that teenage boy that he ordered to be killed three weeks ago, standing amongst the children, Estaban knew it was him because of those damn scars on the kids face, but there he was tangible, playing with the city children. Estaban turned to tell his driver to stop, the driver did immediately. When Estaban turned around he found the place of the kid empty, and the kids playing as though no one was there, just a small child being the center of attention.

Estaban was skeptical, that kid was able to hide from Roman for three months. Roman told him that the boy must have been highly trained seeing how he was able to hide from an ex-spy for the KGB. However the boy slipped when it came to the cameras that were placed around the facility, they caught every move, every gesture everything, however the only thing that they didn't understand was how the kid, was able to crawl on the side of building without any form of help. Roman explained that the boy might have been HYDRA or even the Hand, but without the truth from the boy they would never know. Estaban let his head lean back and watches as the trees pass him by, he glances once more out the window. His mind must have been playing games on him; Juan, his body guard, trying to flag down the car, the car slowed, until a black blur swooped Juan away.

The car came to a screeching halt and the driver exited the car in a hurry. His eyes darted around to find the so called alive Juan and looked all over the place, he ran to the alley that Juan supposedly came out of. There on the ground was a cell phone, it seemed to be in the middle of dialing a number, the driver picked up the phone and pocketed the phone, as he did, and he looked around one last time. The driver entered the car and drove off. Estaban asked the driver to take him to his hotel.

As soon as the car entered the garage, the car was covered by men in black suits, the car came to a halt in front of the elevator, the black suit opened the door, but one of the employees rushed over to the car.

"-Sir, I'm sorry, but the elevator is not working, there seems to be an electrical problem.-"

Estaban nodded and left for the stairs, the pace was horrible; his body guards taking extra precaution to ensure his safety. When they finally made it to their destination, the door open and shock overrun their ability to think. That red substance flowed under each door jam, each door opened just a cracked open to show the massacre in each and every room. To the bodyguards this was upsetting, however to Estaban it was heart wrenching, each and every person, in each and every room was his family; cousins, uncles, aunts, and even all of his wife's family, torn as though they were a phone book. Estaban felt a dark pit in his stomach and he sprinted towards his room, and there in all his glory was his enforcer, covered from head to toe in blood, every inch covered, and at his feet, were his children and his wife. The look of shock from their faces broke Estaban and his knees feel into the pool of their blood, that life giving liquid all around him.

Estaban's heart broke a thousand ways, and his scream alerted the guards of his turmoil. Estaban looked at the guilty and hatred and pure fury swarm within him.

"-WHY! WHAT HAS MY FAMILY EVER DID TO YOU!?-"

Roman watched the man himself, tears pour from his eyes, as he gestured over to Estaban right. Estaban turned his head and his conscious seemed to break, there wrapped in a blanket, was the tiny form of Emil, Roman's son, a bullet exit wound center in his forehead.

Estaban heart gave even more; he was the reason for his family's death.

"Your assassin missed, he confused ze wrong head of hair; zou know zhis more zhen anyone Estaban, the reazon why no one goes after anozher ones family…because zhey have family too."

Estaban knew when Roman's speech is diluted by his Russian accent, it means he is angry. Estaban began to run, his men turning the corner finally.

"-Stop Roman.-"

The men nodded and ran into the room, Estaban knew that he was safe, those men were ex-Mossad, and they had a habit of being un-killable, Estaban turned around to see body part flying out of the room he just exited; Estaban knew that he would have to run that much faster. The emergency stair came into view as Estaban turned the corner and sprinted for them, what he didn't expect was to see a body fly through the adjacent wall, he never stopped his gait, but he did see the body pick itself up. It was there that Estaban had the shock of his life, it was the body, the Hand operative, picking himself up and walking back into the room, as Estaban ran passed he heard what he said.

"…you only get one hit…that was it."

Estaban knew something was going on, something nefarious. Estaban made his destination and began to travel down until he saw Roman a few flights down. Estaban couldn't think if that made a any sense how the man was on his floor and now was a few stories down, his mind just couldn't process it. Estaban turned the other way and went up the stairs. Estaban counted seven flights of stairs until he got to the abandon level, which was under construction that had the freight elevator to the ground floor. Estaban made it to the floor but as soon as he pushed back the plastic, he saw his men, all of them, tied up, bound and gagged; some of the men that was stated to went missing; all seated and waiting, their eyes pleading for their boss to release them. Estaban knew that his chance of escaping with that man behind him was nil, he needed cannon fodder and his men were it. Estaban ran to one of the men and sliced the binding that the men had on them, and from there the men released another and another, until all of the men were released. The men knew their jobs, protect the boss at all costs.

Roman came through the plastic covers and saw all the men had been set free. Roman chuckled at the thought of these men, they were just worthless peons, lambs sent to the slaughter. Roman noticed that Estaban was heading to the freight elevator, grinning and waving at him.

Estaban smiled at the gargantuan and knew that he was home free, he turned around to enter the elevator but the then his ears caught the sound of a snap, and he looked towards the source, there on top of the stabilizing system was the same, dead body that he got rid of three weeks ago, the same dead body that stalked him and Roman for three months, the same dead body that he saw out on the street, IT WAS THE SAME DEAD BODY THAT JUST CUT AWAY HIS FREEDOM!

"-WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU IMPEDE EVERYTHING I DO? ARE YOU A DEMON SENT FROM THE DEVIL TO RUIN ME? WHAT ARE YOU!?-"

All the dead body did was smile, and jumped off the stabilizing system like an acrobat, and landed next to Estaban.

"-I am just a concerned citizen.-"

Estaban screamed all holy hell and pulled out one of his guns, the glare of the gun warned the dead body of his impending doom, but as the bullets exited the chamber the dead body just turned and took the bullets, smiling that damn grin.

Six, no eight bullets, enter the body, no ten, it seemed that Estaban wanted to expel his entire clip into the body that now lay on the floor. The last bullet entered the head of said body. Estaban knew that the body was just that of a demon, one sent to him from god to test his strength, his grin never left his face as he looked towards his men and … that is when he saw it, that villainous grin, the one he only seen on the Kingpin, the one that told things were not done. Estaban turned to see that the body still lay on the floor, but now there was another one, another demon.

"-When one falls, another will rise.-"

The demon rose, his stock cap slid off and the bright colored blonde hair, shine with all its glory, those soul bearing eyes, pierced through his own, and those damn marks, those marks of a demon, curled with the smile on his face. A hand set on Estaban shoulder, and as he turned his head there were more. All his men were replaced by the demon, all of them; every single last one of them.

"-AHHHHH, DEMON, STAY AWAY FROM ME, DIE!-"

Another gun appeared in Estaban's hand bullet exiting out of the gun's chamber hitting anyone, non-discriminately. Estaban knew that his chamber was running low and he had at most one bullet left.

Estaban smiled a wicked smile.

"-You will never have your revenge, and I will be able to live in piece with my family, and this will never be real.-"

The hammer was pulled, however for a split second everything changed. The scenery changed from a construction site, to that of the inside of his limo, the body of his limo driver slumped on the wheel, a good thirty bullet hole riddled his body, and the at the last second he looked to his right and saw the red-headed demon and his blonde-head demon comrade.

The blonde moved closer to him, and whispered.

"Whoever said this was real?"

The hammer slammed against the bullet and it made its travel through the chamber.

Estaban's head jerked as the bullet exited out the other side of his head, and his body slumped on the seat, the last image his brain caught was the two disappearing in a swirl of leaves.


	7. A Spider and A Traitor

Naruto: Holy Crap he's alive.

AA630: HA HA, Funny.

N: SO what is on the agenda?

AA630: A spider and a traitor.

N: What?

AA630: Don't worry your pretty head…Just know that espionage is on the menu for you. MUHAHAHAHAHA.

Naruto disappears into the shadows with a fearful look on his face.

"-So he's dead?-"

The detective next to the man just blanched.

"-It would look like that wouldn't dumbass?-"

The beat cop just glared at the higher member and looked at the prone body, a designer suit stained with dried blood, a single bullet wound to the left temple. Across the car in the driver seat was the driver, at the moment the amount of bullet hole cannot be determined without the coroner, but the beat cop could say a lot, the detective gave the car another once over and pondered that the car was clean, as the detective left the beat cop looked even closer, a magnifying glass produced from his belt and he looked through the car. The cop almost gave up until he looked at the head rest; there at a seam was a tuft of hair; blonde in color and another also red and long.

The cop called for an evidence bag and a CSU jogged over to the cop; what the cop didn't see was that he was being watched from over head, two figures watching over carefully.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I thought he would break sooner."

The blonde figure just sat on the edge and swung his feet.

"No. I was just not pushing to break his mind, you can be healed from that in this world, and then my identity would be known."

The red headed figure just barked a loud laugh, and sat down next to the boy.

"Then why did you leave hair?"

The blonde boy grinned and rolled into a handstand.

"Because if they do an investigation all it would prove was that I am currently touching the bottom of the ocean floor, and you died in the fire that was used to cover up your connection to Estaban's father."

That little tidbit concerned Roman.

"What does that mean?"

The boy was now on one hand and balancing on it.

"Simple, Estaban's father never asked for a hit on you, Estaban just wanted to justify killing you to his subordinates, who however were working for Estaban's father, everyone was watching Estaban."

Roman chuckled and watches the kid walk on his hands.

"How did you gleam that information?"

Naruto paused and pushed himself in the air and back flipped on to his feet.

"I have my ways…"

Roman shook his head and turned to look down at the scene, the higher officer was being chewed out by what seems to be a higher ranking officer, and the beat cop was getting praise from his fellow officers.

"Can I ask a question?"

Naruto just paused and nodded hesitantly.

"Really, why did you do this?"

Naruto's smile faltered. He walked over to the edge, and looked over the city.

"Where I came from, my team and I was given a mission to protect someone, it seems that his island was taken over by a very powerful man, he had his hands in everything nefarious. This man we were protecting was putting his life on the line to bring about new revenue to his island so that they could get from the man's monopoly. I saw the people's looks there they were the same here, people have been oppressed and the man responsible was raking in money, I gleamed that this man has been doing this for seven years, and in that time he could have changed his ways, and helped his people but he didn't, so I decided that I would have to make the hard choice and have his blood on my hands."

Roman looked at the kid and knew from the way his voiced broke something happened, this was a child that has seen death, has seen many of battles and survived where other might not have, this child has survivor's guilt and he is trying to make it up.

"Anyway were you able to get what I asked?"

Roman still couldn't get over the fact that the boy was able to change his mood so quickly.

"Yeah but how are you going to get through customs, you aren't him."

Naruto laughed and right before Romans eyes, Naruto seemed to become leaner, his hair turning brown, and his blue eyes turning green, "Naruto" walked behind the roof door and was gone only for a few seconds he came back, wearing tan cargo pants, a grey muscle shirt and a one strap backpack, gloves on his hands, and combat boots, on his belt was a couple bottles of water, the hair was then tied into a ponytail.

"SO that is where Zachary has run off to?"

Zachary just nodded.

"Don't you fearthat the real Zachary will arrive in Cancun?"

Zachary shook his head.

"Nah he preoccupied at the moment."

The voice had change to a deeper baritone; Zachary walked up to Roman and placed his hand out in front of him.

"I will be calling on you again."

Roman laughed and smiled at the boy.

"And I will answer it. Thank you."

Zachary smiled and saluted goodbye and sprinted towards the other side of the building, once he made it there, he leaped off, and fell to the lower building, as soon as he feet touch the roof, he tucked himself into a little ball, his inertia was slowed and he rolled out of the ball and continued to run.

Roman watched this and was still amazed, that boy was able to mimic Zachary's parkuor down to the "T", and Roman chuckled and disappeared out of sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Zachary" continued his trek towards his destination, the roofs were the best way to conceal his traveling, but even though this Zachary was considered the best runner in South America his technique was atrocious, Zachary slid into the splits to travel underneath an industrial air conditioner.

Naruto however was beginning to ponder, as soon as he entered this world, he has become stronger, faster, and his stamina was through the roof and his endurance last much longer. His sense were enhanced by what he could think as tenfold, he could smell the crime scene he just left over twenty miles ago, his reaction time was much faster, for Naruto it did take him a couple of tries to get used to this development, but it seems that each passing day he was getting stronger, and he wanted answers, but he didn't believe he would get them, also his chakra was like a damn ocean, it grew and grew, every day he was finding some form of chakra control in this world , and it seems that he was getting closer to reaching mastering each technique, however Naruto had to continuously make new techniques just so he could control his hurricane of chakra. Naruto saw the border of this small country come into view. The information on Zachary passed in his mind, the man hated to fly, he hated the tight space in an airplane and even though he was close to a millionaire he couldn't stand those flying death traps, the man much more preferred boats and cars, however the man was caring about thirteen kilos on his person and the border on the roads were far more strict then those on the water, it was also nice that Zachary had a connection on the water, who? Naruto wasn't able to get that information. The port came more into view and he landed in an alley across the way, Naruto still in his disguise walked towards the guards and shook hands with one of them, the man felt the weight of the money and nodded at Zachary.

Zachary knew that this was a guest cruiser, and he had no need to care for the other passengers, Zachary left the front deck where he enter and walked to the elevator to his floor where his room is, Zachary noticed that some of the people on the ship were families and elderly enjoying what the Americans called spring break. While Zachary was in the elevator he thought about this America that everyone seemed to have a disdain for; he couldn't understand it, that country was like any other it had it s population and it justice system and its military, why was it that everyone had anger for that country.

Zachary exited out of the elevator and looked down both halls, it seems that boarding had yet to happen for the common people, but "Zachary" and the other people on the boat were really "common". Zachary reached his room, and opened with the key that the guard placed in his hand. As he entered Zachary smelled a new scent that didn't seem to belong and two heart beats. Zachary entered into the room and found a peculiar sight for him, sitting at a table was a leather clad man, and eye patch on his left eye, and his hair was that of brown on top and white wrapped around to the back. The man seemed to have a dossier of some can stationed next to him, as Zachary entered the room he felt a hard metal on the back of his skull.

"Move and I shoot you, speak before given permission, I shoot. Just know that if you do anything I will shoot…"

Before she was able to finish speaking the barrel of her gun was sliced in half, the women moved quickly out of the way and moved to the man's side at the table.

"I see that whoever you are you aren't Zachary?"

Zachary shrugged his shoulders and just stood with his arms cross.

"I already know who you are? There is no point for the disguise."

Zachary just stood still and smirked.

"You might know my name but you don't know what I look like, before I left Logan told me of a spook that has a habit of showing up when you least expect it, and that he has tabs everywhere, however in the mansion you have no cameras that work because of the power outages that the kids create that can control lightning, you can't block people minds because they have two of the strongest mind readers under one roof, and the only way you would know that I am not Zachary is because you have been keeping tabs on him, so don't try to think you can play mind games with me, I have learned from the best."

The woman with red hair and black body suit seemed shocked at how fast the guy tore apart Commander Fury's word game, however Commander Fury just chuckled.

"Logan told me that getting around you would be next to impossible."

Zachary chuckled and walked over at sat next to Fury.

"What do you want with me?"

Fury threw the dossier at Zachary and he caught it and opened it and just raised his eyebrows at Fury.

"You know I can't read English."

Fury smirked and nodded.

"What you have there is the complete information on Estaban Ferrer a man that just four hours ago committed suicide. We know that you had a big hand in taking him down, we have been monitoring that strange energy that arrived in Manchester, New York six months ago, and we were just waiting for it to pop up."

Zachary just looked at the man with annoyance, not that he had been found out but more of the way he implied a tone underneath everything.

"There is no we, Fury. As I was told you turned traitor on S.H.I.E.L.D. and went underground; based on the fact that you planned an attack even before there was a confirmed threat, and then when you needed to take your licks like every other American you high tailed it, right now you are considered a traitor, and I don't work with traitors in fact I hate traitors, what makes you think I'll have anything to deal with you?"

Commander Fury smirked and chuckled, this kid had him dead to rights, and he knew he had no right to ask but he couldn't have a potential threat running around the world doing whatever he wanted without a leash.

"I'll take your silence as your answer; you have paid me great insult three times now."

Fury cocked his eyebrow, what insult was this man talking about, however from his matter of speech, he could only guess for the boys heritage, eastern Asian, possible Chinese.

"First, you assumed that your little girl scout here could take me."

Natasha anger peaked and she reached for her gun only to find it missing. She looked horrified to find it in the speakers hand aimed at her employer.

"Two, you insulted my intelligence to assume I didn't know about the either of you in my room, possibly considering next to Logan I have the best senses in the world, we have yet to test that."

Fury's eyes widen a small margin; however Zachary was able to spot it.

"And three… if you want to talk to someone you come in person."

Fury eyes now showed confusion until he heard the hammer hit the bullet in the barrel behind his head.

The bullet went through the head and black matter spew out of the thing that was now slumped over the table.

"You underestimated three times, and you people with all your ties to the supernatural and superhuman, should know that it is a death wish to underestimate someone. Even a child could kill the most powerful person, given the opportunity and mindset."

Natasha knew that it would be about time to shoot her way out of here, but found that her other gun was missing, and her bracelets were missing too. This man had lifted her and she didn't even know it.

"Tell your boss, you know the one you're talking to on that ear bud, that whatever he wants to ask to come through you, however if he ever pulls this life decoy on me, I will track him down and give him to the proper authorities. Now what does he want."

Natasha felt a chill run down her spine when "Zachary" said this; the boy had no qualms and had major confidence in his ability. Natasha heard Fury's voice and understood it.

"Fury would like to know your intention for the United States?"

Zachary felt anger and Natasha was able to see it.

"Question me about that again and I will kill you both."

Natasha saw Zachary's eyes flash red for a moment, and knew that it wasn't wise to discredit what she saw.

Natasha heard Fury again, and knew the gravity of what he was asking.

"He would like to help you bring an end to the Ferrer family, however he ask that it be legally, he also states that if you help him with this he will help you however you need it in the future."

Natasha knew that the "Zachary" was upset from the elevated testosterone in the room.

"..."

Natasha cursed lightly and bolted for the window, however she found Zachary by the window.

"I know what it means to act before there is a threat, I did it loads of times, however I took the consequences for my actions, and I lost a few people. How 'bout this, after this job, Nick Fury gives himself up to the authorities, an act that I see as forgiveness however Nick Fury is lost within the system of justice."

Natasha waited for Fury's answer and knew that either this boy had a plan or was crazy. Natasha heard Fury's answer and was shocked.

"Where do we meet?"

Zachary smiled.

"Tell me Commander Fury? Do you know a shape shifter?"

Natasha eyes bulged when she saw what was happening.

In front of her was another Nick Fury; however this one had a complete pair of eyes.

"Because I have an idea."


	8. A Kingpin, A Juggernaut, and A Rose

When you look at the ground as you are moving in a speeding vehicle, it all becomes a blur, the brown ground, loses all of its details and it becomes a long line of blur. Normally you are experiencing this phenomenon in the comfort of a car safely secured by a lap and shoulder belt, sadly for our hero he was currently grasped firmly on the frame of a van door, glaring at the blur of ground; unluckily for him his ground had a 80 degree slope and the "ground" was a half mile away.

"You know… you military men are fucking twisted."

Our hero looks at the person in charge, Nick Fury just smiles at the man in front of him, reminding himself that besides the shape shifter Mystique this man was just as good.

"What are you talking about? We have our soldiers do this all the time…"

The other person in the moving van was a red haired, voluptuous woman, who looked at the Colonel with doubt.

"I have a hard time believing that they roll down a…. FUCKING MOUNTAIN SIDE!"

Colonel Fury chuckled at the man, he was showing his age more and more when he was aggravated, and Nick estimated that the man was in fact a teenage kid, but without seeing the man's real side there was no proof.

"Think of it as a science test."

The man looked at the hill behind him and noticed that the drop point was coming up.

"FUCK YOUR SCIENCE, I like magic and the mystical instead, your science has a habit of causing people bodily harm."

Fury laughed hard at the man's words and placed his foot on the man's chest. The man looked down at the foot and then back at Fury.

"Just know that when I have everything settled with my life… I will find you, and I will make your life a living hell."

The look on the man's face gave Fury the added comfort to do what he needed, applying pressure to his thigh; he kicked the man out of his van and slammed it shut. He stuck his head out of the window and yelled at the rolling man.

"YOU SHOULD FIND DR. STRANGE IN NEW YORK."

Fury just turned and sat comfortably in his seat in the van, he was quickly hit with inspiration, and locked his seat belt secure.

"Always wear a seat belt."

The red haired woman glanced at her commanding officer and grimaced slightly, Fury had a satisfied look on his face.

"You know you might of pissed off zhe devil."

The woman's Russian accent grated the Colonel's nerves a little.

"I know."

The woman continued to drive away from the hill not knowing they were currently being flipped off.

The man had reached the bottom quicker then he wanted, and luckily for him his arrival was unnoticed. He watched as the van drove away and he flipped it the bird.

"I'm serious once I am done, I am going to make that man's life hell…maybe I should locate him and tell the authorities…or maybe strap him to a chair and electrocute him….ugh…decisions, decisions."

The man, Zachary, was in fact a teenage blonde hair boy who had the techniques to disguise himself as anybody he wanted. His name was Naruto and he was on a mission for the dick that kicked him out of the van. Naruto had seemed to have already made his name in the covert military, if Colonel Nick Fury's appearance told him anything. People in the underground seemed to have discovered that Naruto had taken care of the Drug Kingpin of the southern Brazil. Now truthfully, all the large people understood was that there was a new player in the game, not that the player was Naruto, Naruto however found it suspicious that Nick Fury had found him, or knew that he wasn't Zachary. Naruto at first suspected a mind reader, but again his mind had so many barriers he doubted lauded telepath Charles Xavier could pierce it. That just left the one possibility that Naruto didn't like; that the government had inject an operative into the company and his "Zachary", was that operative. This left a bad taste in Naruto mouths, if the "spy" was innocent, his plan for him was going to lead to his death, and even more so that the government approved it.

It was with mindset that Naruto dug into the life of "Zachary", he had indeed learned that Zachary was Fury's operative, but he was a reputed criminal, and he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar and was caught, what they had on him could mark him as a traitor to the United Kingdom, and the government dangled a deportation in front of him.

Some how, they were able to track "Zachary", a thought that concerned Naruto. He didn't like the idea of someone knowing where he was at all time, something Naruto was not going to allow, his plan was simple have Zachary place the "Head Honcho" in a illegal problem, and leave Zachary as the fall guy, how that was going to happen, Naruto didn't know yet. Naruto made sure to do his homework on his target, and his cover, he did so much homework, his reality started to blend with "Zachary's" a situation that Naruto knew was dangerous. This would be Naruto last black op for any clandestine government; Naruto knew he was an asset that needed to disappear. Luckily Nick Fury was a wanted traitor of the US Government that still had clout, so he knew he was going to get out of his asset marker sooner then later.

Naruto looked around the area of his drop point and found it on the strip of resorts for the beach front city of Cancun; this city was a destination for a lot of tourists, and with that brought large revenue that the drug cartel wanted to sink their teeth in. The Head Honcho was Miguel Ferrer, Naruto was told that this was not the actor, which Naruto laughed at, Miguel had made his life working with the Kingpin of the United States, and when he saw an opportunity he became the Kingpin of South America.

Naruto was read in that the man was a very connected individual, and he had his hand in almost every government, the only place that was not touched was the CIA, FSB, and MI-6. However Zachary a big time drug runner for all the cartels, was Miguel's number one employee, yet their relationship was not deeply personal, Zachary was paranoid individual, and he never had friends, and he was not going to make one with a drug kingpin. Naruto was told that all drug agencies were watching the man, and once Naruto arrived he would be too.

Naruto watched the beach as he arrived to Miguel's residence, it was a simple beach front property, single story, but it was spacious, and currently there was a party going on. Zachary arrived at the front gate to the property, and was stopped by the guards.

"(Hold it, you can't just come in, you need to be searched.)"

Zachary heard the Spanish and sighed slightly. Zachary saw the man advancing into his personal space, and when the guard got to close, Zachary sprung, the outreached arm of the guard was grasped and in a spin into the guard's guard, Zachary was behind him bending the man's entire body against his, the opposite way and holding his throat and applying pressure. The other guard was stunned by the speed of the man, and angered by the results of his actions. The guard pulled out his gun and aimed it at Zachary. This scene however was stopped when a husky man arrived in a white t and track pants placed his hand on the guards' shoulder to calm him down.

"(Pablo, lower your weapon…that's Zachary)"

The guard lowered his weapon and Zachary slowly let the guard in his grasp go. Zachary looked the man over and found that it was his target. Miguel Ferrer was not a very tall man, it was probably average height, 5'6, his husky build was more muscle then fat, but still had fat around the stomach, the man and a road map for a face, scars littered his face, but not a single piece of stubble was located on his face, the man had strong features, his nose was blocky, and his brow protruded slightly, Miguel was aesthetically trimmed, hair was not too long or short, and his eye brows were not bushy. Zachary when done with his estimate knew that Miguel was a man that handled his own business.

"(Welcome back Zachary, how was Brazil?)"

Zachary looked around the front yard of the house and found that the people were going about their business, and seemed to know better not to listen in to the conversation.

"It seemed that our Russian was not appreciative of your son's hospitality."

Miguel smiled at Zachary, he always liked that the man was smart; he knew that the people here could not understand English so he spoke in it so people didn't hear, but he also spoke in a type of vague wording, and you would only know if you were privy to the information.

Miguel had a pained smile on his face and gestured Zachary to come in. Zachary did but he kept his distance from everyone, he would stay just arm length of people, and when it came to a crowd, he jumped over everyone. People in the crowd awed the feature of skill and clapped at Zachary, Miguel just apologized for Zachary's cold attitude and followed him into the sliding glass door, this door was to his personal study, as he walked in he patted the guards on the shoulder.

The inside of the office wasn't as extreme that Zachary expected, it was scaled down to what he assumed it would be. All the walls were covered in books and the only gaps there were of the bookcases were the doors and windows, a simple corner desk was positioned away from all the windows the desk was an "L" Shape desk that hugged one side of the wall and had an opening for him to enter, his chair was facing the wall at all times and was positioned to see everyone come in through either door, but safe from any would be snipers. No alcohol shelves were in the office, just an office for a straight worker, albeit a drug kingpin worker.

"(You should really have your walls reinforced; any .50 cal slug can tear your walls to shred.)"

Miguel chuckled at Zachary and directed him to a chair near his desk. Miguel also smiled at the Spanish dialect Zachary was speaking in.

"(Your time in Brazil has taught you a new language.)"

Zachary just looked over his shoulder and scanned the room.

"(I suspect that we have five minutes before they are able to get a translator.)"

Miguel nodded at Zachary and seconds later the floor moved away from the ground and a staircase going down was inside. Miguel walked down and Zachary followed, the walk was not far but it was dark. The two men entered into a room that was sparse in furniture but had maps and charts, property sales, and progressive growth trackers. Miguel sat down on the lone table and offered Zachary to stand.

"(We are secure down here you can talk.)"

Zachary let his shoulders sag slightly but kept it tense still.

"(Your son caused a clusterfuck in Brazil, it all started when he assassinated Roman's son.)"

Miguel seethed his teeth and shot off the desk in a matter of seconds, anger rolled off the man in waves.

"(Fucking Idiot…Roman was my best muscle, not just strong but brilliant…we had a contract, I left his son out of the equation, and he would be loyal to be…and then that…)"

Zachary saw that Miguel was genuine in his words regarding Roman, something that Zachary would hold onto for later.

"(What else?)"

Zachary shifted a little and dropped his arms more, an action that Miguel picked up, Miguel knew Zachary very well, and knew that the man was become loose and calm.

"(The local police had an officer in your son's crew, a body guard; they learned of your sons plans and were planning on taking him down.)"

Miguel did not seem as upset about that for some reason, Zachary didn't understand why but hoped Miguel would explain it.

"(This I already know, my son's blunders down there were starting to reach my ear, and then my contact in the DEA told me that they were making a case against him, the drug trade sadly in a poverty stricken city can be traced back, so I decided that it was time that the city in Brazil get a new facelift.)"

Zachary pondered on Miguel's reasons for a revamp on a city, Zachary quickly thought of the ideal that was the city in Brazil. He knew that it was not on any Teutonic Plates, so there was no fear of earth quakes, no major natural disasters were recorded of hitting the city, and the city itself was on the coast, Zachary's mind then shifted radically in thoughts and came out to one.

"(You wish to make the city a tourist destination.)"

Miguel knew that Zachary was a smart individual, but he never gleamed how smart he was, how could he think of a reason for his pulling out drugs of the city, and how could he think of the correct plan.

"(Why do you think that?)"

Miguel knew better to insult Zachary's intelligence, it made sure that when he answered not to confirm or deny his theory.

"(First and importantly, the city is known for the rampant drug trade and the crimes that result from it, if you suddenly cut the drug vein, the result crimes would decrease to a manageable level for the law enforcement in the city, and if you were to increase the effectiveness of the law enforcement, you will find that the city is a great place to vacation, close to the water, beaches, no major natural disasters to hinder tourist growth. Also seeing how you control the drugs you can make it as safe as possible for families, but the city would also need a complete redevelopment, and you have clout in many construction companies, you could plan to own many of the business, bring up your revenue. Tourism is a billion dollar trade, New York City make nearly 30 Billion dollars in tourism, and if you could make a city like that, that would increase your revenue intake and take you out of the drug and into legal business.)"

Miguel was amazed when Zachary was finished, it would appear that Zachary had more smarts then Miguel would have realized.

"(It pleases me that you have so much knowledge on this situation, part of the reason I asked you back was I needed someone to broker my next deal, and seeing how you know so much, I think you would have my best interests at heart; but that can be ironed out after you get back…recently it seems that someone has been working the business classes at the resort at the key, you know we have had trouble of pushing our reach on that area, I want you to go find out who it is, and persuade them to cut us in, if you have any trouble, bring him to me.)"

Zachary understood and stood up and walked away, he was stopped by a paper airplane hit the cork board near the door.

"(Time and place for my meeting, be careful though, the people involved are people that have more power then you and me.)"

Zachary paused and turned his head slightly to look at Miguel, the man's outwardly appearance showed no emotions, but the slightest twitches told Zachary more.

Zachary nodded and grabbed the plane. When Zachary was gone and Miguel assured it he pulled out a phone.

"He is on his way, you should be able to see him soon, remember once you have him, place everything you have on me on him, he has used up his usefulness."

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Resort Hotel – Bar

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Zachary entered the bar with a quick eye, the place was partially empty, except for a couple of elderly people, and a few young men and women. Zachary walked up to the bar and as soon as he was close enough the bartender exclaimed largely at Zachary.

"Zach…it's been long time."

Zachary cocked his head in confusion, anyone that knew Zachary always spoke Spanish at him, but the bar keep was speaking English, immediately Zachary understood the meaning, 'I am trying to catch your attention for a reason'.

Zachary closed up to the bar and grabbed the offered hand and was pulled in for a hug, once Zachary was close enough he whispered into his ear.

"(Give me a reason not to take your hand.)"

The bar tender pulled away and exclaimed again and brought him in, acting with full joy.

"(Lady here, asking too many questions, I think P.O.)

Zachary pulled away this time and smiled at the bartender.

"Can I get my usual and is my room open?"

The tender smiled and nodded and grabbed a key from under the bar and threw it at Zachary, who was already walking away, he caught the keys and walked up the stairs. There were many doors but all of them had no lock on the handle, the only door was straight directly from the top of the stairs, Zachary opened the door and walked in. As soon as the door was closed Zachary was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and standing there was Naruto. Naruto sighed harshly and walked into the bathroom.

'_Playing this character is seriously messing with my mind, enveloping my self into a whole different person; especially someone my opposite is getting harder, I hope this ends soon, I need to be me dammit._'

Naruto's thought were ended by the soft knock coming from the door, Naruto grunted in aggravation and dawned the appearance of Zachary again. Naruto opened the door and found a woman standing in the doorway, the woman was stunning Zachary wouldn't lie, she was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, she had smooth long hair that was designed to cover the left side of her face, it rounded near the tips of hair, the design of the dress showed and amplified her cleavage immensely and the end of her dress was tight around her knees, the black heel wedges, plumped her ass that Zachary was able to see cause she was rotating left and right, she had beautifully shaped almond eyes, and the her lips were plump and coated in red lip stick.

"Can you help me by any chance?"

Zachary caught the slightest Hispanic accent but it was rasp and smoky, it was alluring to say the least.

"It depends on what you are requesting of me?"

The woman giggled slightly and Zachary let his apprehension lower slightly, the woman must have caught it because her body frame relaxed.

"Well I have been in the city for some time, and I had a friend that worked with you awhile back, Filipe, he told me if I ever needed something to make a party better to look for you."

Zachary smiled softly at the woman and ushered her in. Zachary watched the woman come in and when he closed the door, he saw the bartender peek his head up. Zachary shook his head at him and the bartender understood.

Zachary took the room in fully, it was on the second floor over looking the bar and the room below, the bar establishment was separated by a dividing wall, a wall that the overlook had in the middle, and the room on the other side of the wall could be looked upon as well, the room had security televisions with live feeds on them, all on the wall, it was a wall of TV's. There was one couch, plush and leather, a lone coffee table and a large refrigerator, and then a door to the bathroom which Zachary went to first.

Zachary noticed the woman standing in the middle of the room taking everything in, with a fake enthusiasm.

"So what can I help you with sweetheart?"

The woman stopped slowly and turned around quickly a gun pointed at his chest. Zachary angled his head in amusement and then laughed.

"So which agency sent you, FBI…CIA?...NSA…DEA?"

The woman held a calm visage on her face, something that told Zachary that she was a professional.

"So your not going to tell me, but you also haven't disclosed your identity, making me assured that your actions are not sanctioned and this arrest, if it was an arrest is not…legal."

Zachary said this with a point in fact tone, something that made the woman's eyebrow twitch.

"I don't make it a habit of telling criminals my name, I am here because after three years of investigation on you, my superiors tell me to drop it and the case is being picked up by major drug crimes unit, I just want to know why a simple drug smuggler like you warrants such a big audience?"

Zachary surveyed the woman and noticed that her form was steady; there was no hesitation or nervousness. This just meant that she has killed before, and her appearance here was just more then information gathering.

"A sudden shift can mean anything, but in regards to who I work for, it means that my employer has thrown me under the bus and is using me as an escape goat."

The woman lowered her weapon a few inches lower and seemed to curse in her head.

"What do you think…he made a deal?"

Zachary smiled coyly and sighed.

"Miguel Ferrer doesn't take deals he makes them and makes you take them, he has someone in his pocket, Miguel cannot really be linked to any of the crimes that he is accused of, but I'm not worried about that…"

The woman came to a realization and realigned her weapon.

"YOU! You made a deal didn't you?"

Zachary smiled and nodded his head.

"I have been working with a government with close ties to… no I don't want to ruin the surprise, but I am just biding my time, I am not going to die in prison, not for anyone."

The woman lowered her weapon in full, knowing that different agencies were like small children when it came to protecting there assets and toys, and if Zachary was one, they weren't going to let anyone interfere.

"I thank you for lowering your weapon, you were making me anxious…but don't fret, I can give you something else."

The woman's ears perked up when she heard this.

"Someone has been selling to the uppercrusts that frequent this bar; you can take in one of them or the seller themselves, after I am done with him."

The woman contemplated the deal and waited awhile before she made her decision.

"I am going to wait until I see this person, then I will make my decision."

Zachary smiled and nodded at her decision.

"May I have the name of the lady that held a gun at my chest?"

The woman walked away and opened the door.

"Just call me Agent."

Zachary pouted slightly and smiled back at her, Agent left the room and closed the door, as soon as she left and was gone Zachary walked to the door and locked it, Zachary was replaced by Naruto and he sighed. It seems that Nick jumped the gun to quick, he wasn't expecting a response so quickly, to be honest Naruto had no idea that there was anyone at the agencies scoping Zachary out, a fact that Nick choose to leave out; Naruto also didn't expect a gambit like telling her that Miguel had screwed would work. Naruto planned with Nick to give Miguel the opportunity of a lifetime, give Miguel a way out of his life by having a patsy take his place, Nick knew Miguel well enough that they couldn't use a nobody, and they couldn't have someone enter the organization and gain enough respect to get close to Miguel. Naruto didn't want to use Zachary he just wanted to get rid of the persona and let the man free, but Nick wanted everyone involved with the organization. Why he did Naruto didn't know.

Naruto knew that Nick kept his eye on the superhero community seeing how they had honest to goodness superpowers that were dangerous, but how Miguel Ferrer tied in with that was unknown; Naruto only went after Estaban, because of the man's choke hold on the city and to get a powerful ally like Roman. Naruto and Nick spent the last six months straightening out this plan, and he wasn't about to let Nick's over-eagerness screw him over. Naruto hadn't been sleeping well over the last six months in Nick's hide away bunker, mostly because the man was a spook and you didn't turn your back on a spook. Naruto let sleep envelop him and waited until he got the call about the seller.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Around midnight Naruto got the call, the bartender had seen the seller talking it up to some high roller that came in, it seemed he followed them in, Naruto turned into Zachary and walked down to the bar; once he was he saw the bartender jerk his head to a direction and Zachary saw the seller. The man was an angelic looking man, blonde hair and blue eyes, he was in a power suit and tie and was walking with a cane, mostly for decorations sake. The man had a strong build if how he filled out that suit said anything; his facial features were strong and angelic at the same time. Zachary walked up to the group and over heard their conversation.

"You all are sitting on prime real estate, Cancun has a large tourist attraction and the city alone makes billions in American dollars, there are plenty of opportunities around the city you just have to get in on the ground floor. I can help with that, but enough about business you men are here, your young, and I have a lot of women waiting to see you with a little gift."

The way the man spoke was a man of intelligence, he understood the men's wants and he supplied with a scratch for that itch, Zachary was watching intently until the men were gone.

"That was a great pitch, a little dated and used, but the basics kill."

The insult that Zachary placed in his talk got the attention of the man, when he turned Zachary seemed to see something that sparked into the man's mind, mind you it wasn't something that Zachary wanted to see.

The image was of a bound and gagged little girl, stripped naked and beaten.

'_What the fuck was that…shit have to deal with that later._'

"How would you have dealt with those men if you are so smarter?"

Zachary chuckled at the opening that the man left for him, and Zachary knew intimidation worked wonders for an idiot.

"Well, first I wouldn't be pushing product on Miguel Ferrer's property."

The man's smug look transformed into a look of pure fear.

"Look…I was trying to get those men to buy into what I am selling, I wouldn't knowingly push product on that man's property."

The fearful smile was shaking on the man's face, Zachary smiled warmly at the man, something that brought the man's defenses down, but as soon as he did Zachary struck with a punch that lifted the man off his feet slightly. Zachary pulled his arm away and waited for the man to stand back up.

"You think when I say his property, you think I mean his turf, this establishment is owned and run by Miguel, and that bartender, so is he, but you got to understand Miguel is more upset that you didn't inform him of what you were doing, and he feels insulted you didn't do business with him."

Zachary heard the man squeal under the sound of the music blaring, the man began looking around for something and Zachary sighed before he kicked his leg at the knee, making the man lose his support and kneel to the ground.

"I got to know, what is your name? So I can tell Miguel you were being non-responsive to his request."

The man gulped in fear and began to stutter.

"Erik….Worth…Worth…Worthington."

Zachary paused slightly and looked at the man in depth. Inside his head Naruto was cursing up a storm, Logan made sure to give Naruto a download of the people he could trust if he ever came into contact, Warren Worthington III was one, but Naruto was told that Warren was an only child, and his father had been on deaths door for a while now.

"So you are the bastard child of Warren Worthington II?"

Erik was still to afraid to speak so he just nodded. Zachary cursed and pushed him away from him.

"You could become a problem if Miguel had ties to you…leave…NOW!"

Erik didn't have to be told twice and rushed away in a hurry, a puddle of liquid was located on the ground where he was kneeling, Zachary groan a little and sighed, he got up and walked to the bar.

"(Contact Miguel, tell him the person would have brought to much notice to him and he is not worth the trouble, he has learned his lesson though.)"

The bartender nodded and at that moment the phone ringed and he picked it up, as Zachary was walking away the bartender called him back.

"(A lady on the phone for you.)"

Zachary glared at the man and he placed the phone on the bar.

"_That was a little excessive…_"

Zachary turned to look at the bartender who notice the glare and moved even farther.

"Have to keep up appearances…you can go after the guy, he should have an arrestable amount of drugs on his person…also check his credit card statements and find a hotel, I think he has a little girl tied up."

Zachary hung up the phone before he could be questioned, Zachary left the bar and began running to his next destination.

'_Why would I say that, I have no proof that he did, what am I saying I felt it in my gut that image I saw was real, but how the hell did I see that…_'

Zachary ran for an hour until he was at the airstrip, and once he arrived, he saw the plane he was supposed to meet up with. Zachary felt it was strange seeing how it was a cargo plane, but once the cargo bay doors opened he understood why. Moments after the doors opened a giant of a man exited the plane, his was wearing and outfit of a brownish red, and he had the strangest bands on his bicep and knuckles, but the thing that caught his eye was the giant helmet on the mans head.

"Who the hell are you?"

Zachary cursed his break of character but was happy that the man took it as something else.

"Name's Juggernaut."

Naruto inside cursed his luck thinking of the definition of the word.

'_I'm boned."_

xxXXxxXXPart2XXxxXXxx

Zachary looked at the behemoth with something akin to fear, now this wasn't some ploy for Naruto, this man seemed to radiate power, and he had become akin to Nature's Chakra to gauge a person's strength to his, and currently it was telling him that this man could literally squash him. Naruto knew that another person had exited the plane, but common sense told him to keep his eye on this Juggernaut.

"Cain… your intimidating the man."

A silky smooth voice emanated from the next man, Naruto quickly looked over to him, and for some reason wanted to choke the man, the man before him wore an all white suit, with a purple suit and tie, and a red rose in his coat pocket, he wore light purple gloves on his hands and a light blue mask.

"So you are the one that Miguel sent, you are lucky that you are working for that man or I would kill you myself."

Naruto was lost, it seemed that Zachary and the man before had a past, a past that neither Naruto nor Fury knew of, or Fury knew and screwed him. Naruto panicked slightly, there was no way he was getting out of this, and knew that the time was right, and also who he needed to convince was still on the plane.

'_Thank you nature's chakra._'

Naruto let the disguise fall as he stood his place, his commando suit that he wore in Brazil was in place, but this time he had on a skull cap and a mask to cover his lower face. The two's reaction was one that Naruto suspected, Juggernaut was poised to crush him, and the girly looking man had pistols in both hands.

"Let me explain before you go crushing me…if you kill me now your boss will never know how he can retain 100% of the deal."

Naruto kept his stance as a form of courage, but when fist the size of your upper body are speeding towards you, you flinch.

"Wait Mr. Marko."

Naruto sighed when he opened his eyes, he shivered when he saw how close the fists were; he could discern ridge patterns. Naruto heard the creaking of metal and looked towards the cargo plane.

A man about the same size as the Juggernaut had exited, his ligaments were proportional to his size, the man wore a white coat, and gray pants. Naruto wasn't one to comment on the size because right now his mind was in overload. The man seemed to be where a simple white "T" underneath the coat, Naruto wanted to laugh at the straw hat the man was wearing but he was to preoccupied.

"Let the man finish, if I find his proposition lacking then you can crush him Mr. Marko."

Naruto smiled smugly at the large man.

"First may I ask who you are?"

The large man looked at Naruto with no expression and then cocked his eyebrow.

"The name is Wilson Fisk."

Naruto paused just to make sure he wasn't crazy or he heard wrong; Naruto narrowed his eyes when the pieces started to come together.

'_Oh Fury, you are fucking dead._'

Naruto cleared his throat and moved out from under the Juggernauts fists.

"Well Mr. Fisk, as you are well known, you probably know more about this situation that I have discovered but it goes like this. I have been asked to take care of Miguel Ferrer; I was approached by a very cloak and dagger government to handle this situation, seeing how my exploits in southern Brazil have come to light. How that man is supposed to be taken care of is up to me, but sadly the man's intentions have never been right, and I don't feel that he should be able to die. So I am setting him up."

Fisk listened to the smaller man and hmmed when he heard southern Brazil; Miguel's son was always a problem to Fisk and the smaller man had helped get rid of a pest.

"Sadly Miguel has big plans for that small city near the ocean in southern Brazil, they have somewhat good intentions but the results that would lead up to it are not something I can stand. So I propose this, I was able to glean that you are a financial backer for this plan of his for a fee, what I suggest is you help me take him down and you get all of the profit, with some contingencies."

The girly looking man stood silently listening to this man talk to his father…his employer. His name… was Rose; forever it will be since his rebirth. Yet he was confused of his father's intentions, normally an individual like the one in front of them wasn't given any merit, but yet his father…boss found him important. Fisk pondered on the man's words, it could be a bluff to backstab him, but as long as Fisk has been the one to backstab this person was trying to.

"Why should I listen to the words of a random stranger?"

Naruto paused slightly and smirked smugly, seconds later Naruto had transformed into a exact duplicate of the girly looking man.

"…because, I am a person that can be any person, and if I truly wanted to hide from you, you would never know that I was there."

Fisk grunted respectfully at the man show of power, and the hidden threat underneath it. Fisk knew of another shape shifter, but she could be bought, Fisk suspected that this person could not, making him dangerous, and seeing how he would never know if this person was who he appeared to be, he couldn't threaten him back.

"I will hear your contingencies."

Rose wasn't amazed that his boss would buckle, a person that could potentially infiltrate your home and assassinate you was a persuasive point, but for his boss to even consider the contingencies; well it taught him that sometimes you have to sacrifice.

"Number one, no drugs in the city, you would find that your revenue would increase if tourists knew that there was no real presence of drugs in the city. Number two, to combat any crime use a portion of your profits and recycle it back into the law enforcement, you could create your own little army down there to protect your little slice of pie, and number three help the community, Estaban's drug pumping in that city has destroyed the populace, clean it up and give the people jobs, you would be seen as a saint in brazil, even though you are consider the devil in New York."

Fisk stared at the man with respect, as clean and good his plans were, Fisk understood that the man knew that it wasn't that simple, and that told Fisk loads of what the man was.

"A demon that's also an angel."

Naruto bristled slightly at the comment, not a visual act mind you, but Naruto left it at an offhand comment for Fisk to identify what Naruto was and his intentions.

"So we have a deal?"

Fisk rolled his jaw as he weighed the pros and cons, the legal ramifications were staggering, but the clincher was one thing, if he became a benefactor for a country, they would not extradite him, because any business he has would be closely examine and operations would be halted, and if he had a hand in the operations of multiple business they wouldn't risk extraditing for fear of economic and employment collapse.

"Yes."

Naruto walked up to the man and knew that a handshake was the custom norm, but he saw the size of the man and he knew the man was going to try to display his dominance over him.

'_Yeah fuck that._'

Naruto coat his hand and the anatomical points in his hands with chakra. When Fisk grasped Naruto's hand he found that he couldn't apply the power necessary to show dominance. If Fisk was surprised he didn't show it.

"So when should I expect the information… its not like you would carry that on your person…"

Naruto's exclamation was interrupted by the handing of a flash drive; Naruto looked from the flash drive to Fisk back to the flash drive, with his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"So you have blackmail on everyone on your person?"

Fisk laughed and walked back onto the plane, Juggernaut followed closely behind. The last person was the girly man, and he stared at Naruto with expressionless features. Naruto felt uncomfortable and just nodded.

"Have Fisk call Miguel in one hour exactly."

The girly man nodded slightly as the plane kickstarted, Naruto never noticed the narrowing of Rose's eyes.

'_It seems we have to keep an eye on that man._'

Rose turned away and walked onto the plane, as he close the cargo doors he watched the fleeing figure, and continued up to the point that the doors closed.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Naruto knew that he had a lot of distance to cover and that it may not be ideal with multiple parties looking out for him. Shield, O*N*E, and other groups he was not currently privy of, but sadly time was a factor. Naruto created a Kage Bunshin that immediately sat in a meditative stance, as Naruto continued his run, he could feel the natural chakra gather, and once it did… the clone dispersed. The world got clearer for Naruto as he felt the energy that flowed through him resonate and waft in the environment, currently Naruto was looking for one person, and that person was like a single water drop in a damn ocean.

'_Damn, I should do more experiments with this chakra, it seems so much richer, untapped…focus…now how the hell am I going to find that woman, I only met her once and she had chakra running through her so… oh there she is… how the hell did I…never mind, I'm awesome._'

Naruto located his target and in a burst of natural chakra and the wonderful shunshin, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Rhythmic clicking was apparent in the room that the group was in, many people were bowing in front of a person sitting on a throne of sorts. The hand was adorn with a metal gauntlet of sorts, however its designed looked more for medical reason, the person stayed out of the light and only let their hand be seen. Suddenly the door to the room was harshly open, and a vivacious woman in a green uni-tard, with a draping cape, and black-green hair entered at a brisk pace. Once the woman was close enough, she kneeled at the person on the throne.

"Father! That energy signature we captured a year and a half ago."

The woman didn't look up after she spoke, she felt worried that she must have done something wrong because her father was still rapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"I know my daughter, I felt it the same as our energy receptors. You may cancel the search for the one responsible."

The woman was shocked at what she heard, the reason being was that the responsibility for finding the source of the energy was hers; she wanted to speak but to do so would be disrespectful to her father.

"Daughter Ophelia, my decision is not based on a failure to produce results; it is due to whom the person is that is the source. It has been some time since I felt that energy, I thought him dead. I am having you call off the search because sooner or later Naruto will make a public appearance, it's in his nature. He is the child of destiny."

The father's daughter Ophelia nodded at the wisdom of her father, she turned to lead the men behind her.

"Men, once Father has given the information we need you pursue all sightings, contact all our spies, and find this NARUTO!"

The men stood from their kneeling position and move into a pose, the arm extended in front of them and at a slight upward angle, it appeared slightly silly with the men dressed in an outfit that covered their entire body even their head, where only their mouth was uncovered. The outfit was a dark olive green and they wore yellow boots with a yellow utility belt.

"HAIL HYDRA."

Yet as silly as they looked not one of their victims would tell you that, Hydra was a terrorist group, with roots in Nazi Germany. They were lead by a cloaked figure and his biological daughter, and they ruled with a dangerous ideal.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Naruto stopped a mile out from his targets location and transformed into Zachary, Naruto was happy that in a few hours Zachary would be no more. Zachary moved with expert speed and appeared at the van that was set up out side a local motel, Zachary knocked twice. His actions caused a flurry of actions to happen inside the van, and before he knew it the door opened and Zachary saw the person he wanted to see.

"Good Evening Agent."

Agent glared at Zachary and pulled him inside the van, Zachary was forced to sit down, but optioned to hold his hands in the air. The reason being was the three automatic pistols aimed at his body.

"I won't ask how you found me, seeing who you are, but what the hell are you doing causing a scene on a active stakeout?"

Zachary just stared at Agent with no care in the world, and just fished his hand into his pocket, an action that made the other agents in the van register their fingers on their triggers.

"I have in my possession, documented proof of Miguel Ferrer's criminal dealing."

Zachary pulled out his hand and placed the flash drive on the desk like table mounted on the van wall. Zachary looked at the set up and found that Agent and the others were doing surveillance on a motel, Zachary tried to piece together the location or who might be involved and he could only think of one.

"So you are following my lead and you found a charge for this motel on Erik Worthington's credit card."

Zachary knew they were not paying attention to what they were saying; they were looking over the smoking gun that he just presented to them. Zachary scoffed and looked at the monitor on the wall; somehow the agents were able to get a camera into Erik's room. Zachary watched the monitor and watched the scene play out in front of him. The drug dealer Erik had entered the room, looking haggard for some reason, he could only imagine, seeing how he might have lost his clientele tonight. Zachary watched Erik stretch and yawn, and pause a little in the room. Zachary watched carefully as Erik's entire demeanor seemed to change from exhaustion to a dangerous look of lust.

"Agent, I think you should look at this."

Agent sighed at the Zachary's voice; he had given her a potential career started for the lot of them, yet it was what he said that brought reality back, and their current objective. Agent watched as the suspect Erik seemed to start masturbating furiously; Agent looked at Zachary with disgust, but he waved her off and pointed at the monitor. From out of frame a girl appeared, she was bound and gagged, the only thing that was unbound was her feet.

"Before we go, we need to confirm her age; do any of you see anything that could grant us probable cause?"

The agents had a hard time seeing anything it seemed; they couldn't really identify anything seeing how the girl's back was facing the camera. Zachary looked at the girl and knew that she was to young for whatever this was, he didn't know how he just did. Luckily Naruto remembered something that Jiraiya told him when he took him on his trip, once a woman hits a certain age they develop hips, Jiraiya even went into explaining why, but all Naruto remembered was it dealt with child bearing.

"The girl's hips haven't developed."

The agents in the van looked at Zachary with confusion.

"Look at the girl, what is the one thing that allures us to women."

The agents looked at the girl again and examined her more. Woman tend to develop curves at the hips that pulls men's eyeline towards them.

"If her having no child bearing hips is an indicator she just turned for a fraction of a second, she has no development on her breasts."

The agents froze and hurried out of the van, Zachary watched the monitor as minutes went by. Zachary watched the monitor as the agents kicked in the door of Erik's room, Agent must have said something because the little girl ran with pure fright into her arms. Erik in a panic jumped off the bed and left the camera frame. Zachary looked out the van door and saw a naked Erik being speared over the railing of the walkway near his door and into the pool below. Zachary cringed and laughed at the pain Erik must have experienced; minutes later Erik was being placed into the back of a police car, screaming about how they were going to kill him in prison. Zachary truly didn't care and waited for Agent to return; once she did Zachary looked at her with expectation.

"Good eye, we were lucky that you lead us here, it seems that Erik has a nasty habit of kidnapping little girls and raping them. However the girls tend to be found dead, we haven't been able to link Erik to their murders however,"

Zachary grimaced slightly and turned away.

"How soon can you get a task force together?"

Agent stared at Zachary's back as he spoke.

"It depends on what their needed for?"

Zachary turned around and began walking away.

"You have enough evidence to put Miguel away, and if you wait to long Miguel's friends in your agencies will tip him off. Just say that you received a tip that a drug shipment is happening at Miguel's house, and you are protecting an asset."

Agent found the plan sound but…Zachary was leading them to his boss and once they arrived, Miguel would kill him.

"I can't let you go; you would be putting yourself at risk."

Zachary turned and smiled at Agent and winked.

"Then you better catch me huh?"

Agent eyes narrowed and watched Zachary disappear in a inhuman speed, she yelled for her team to rally up and head to Miguel's home.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Miguel's Home

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Zachary walked onto the property with some form of urgency; the guards surrounding the property seem to sense his demeanor and rushed to stop him. Zachary never faltered as he blazed through the guards, as Zachary reached the door all the guards were on the ground groaning in pain. Zachary walked through the house steadily, never faltering his pace. Once he faced the door to Miguel's study he kicked the door hard enough to rip it off its hinges and sail through the air out the backyard doors. The guard inside the office rushed Zachary but as soon as he swung Zachary was below the strike path and the guard's side was open, a quick yet powerful haymaker struck the guards ribs pushing all the air out of the guard's lungs and then collapsing unconscious. Zachary just stepped over the guard and stared at Miguel that was looking at Zachary's handy work with congratulations.

"Well done Zachary, I didn't think it would take you that long to take down my men, I imagine they were not that much of a challenge for you?"

Zachary stared at Miguel with a look akin to betrayal and disgust as he spoke.

"You sold me out!"

The force of Zachary's yell made Miguel flinch slightly, something that Miguel covered up by rolling his shoulders, and walking around his desk and opening the secret latch on the floor, and walking in. Zachary smirked slightly at the scene and followed, placing his hand in a side pouch on his hip and slipping a rolled parchment into his grasp.

Zachary followed but played cautious to his surroundings, Zachary sight caught Miguel sitting behind the table in the room.

"You call it betrayal Zachary, I call it evolution. The survival of the fittest; you cannot stand here and tell me that you have a purpose in this world; you're a drug peddler, drug runner, all around bad guy. Me… I'm in the gray area, I am a bad man that does good things, and does that make me a bad guy? Logic states that it doesn't. I can give back to my community; give back to my culture, my heritage. You can't…so what if I had to wipe the slate clean for a small nominal stake of the real estate in southern Brazil, and to do that I gave them you."

Miguel expected to see Zachary's anger spike or frustration to overcome him, but it didn't. All Miguel saw was that Zachary was smiling, a smile that created fear in the pit of Miguel's stomach. Suddenly Miguel's cell phone rang; something that made Zachary smile even more if that was possible.

"I think you should get that."

Miguel felt the fear turn into something else, but what it was, was not something Miguel ever felt before.

"(Hello?)"

A slight pause on the other end of the phone created enough doubt in Miguel that he smiled coyly at Zachary.

"Hello Miguel."

The voice on the other end of the phone brought fearful memories to Miguel, but most of all was the fear of the man on the other end.

"I hear that you go by a new epitaph, the South American Kingpin? I must say that I am flattered that you would emulate me like that, surprising seeing how you screwed my over and went into hiding."

Miguel had no idea why Zachary would know that Fisk would be on the other line, but he could guess and that frightened him.

"What- what ever could you be calling for Mr. Fisk?"

Miguel heard the sharp bark that was the laughter of his former employer.

"Still fearing me to call me mister, I am calling to inform you of our agreement with Southern Brazil."

Miguel's eyes sharply turned to Zachary with shock, something that made Zachary smile like a demon.

"You must be mistaken, my partner is Mr. Rose."

Miguel heard the chuckles of Fisk and in that moment his body lost its strength.

"You did Miguel, but what you were not informed of is that Mr. Rose works for me; however I am not calling you to tell you we are in business together, I am calling you to tell you that you are being absolved our your ownership, seeing how it states in the contractual agreement under the criminal clause, that if any of the partners were to be convicted of a crime all ownership will transfer to the partner, and the file that I gave to Zachary about your dealing in the United States, well lets just say it was nice doing business with you."

Miguel heard the line go dead and once it dead Miguel began to tremble, Miguel looked at the one responsible and looked at him with such doubt.

"A double cross, well actually a triple; you double crossed me first then I crossed you. I haven't been entirely truthful Miguel, well I never have but Zachary is a mole, a double agent so to say, but for the betterment of your understanding, he is an informant. However when you did that burn I had to be creative, and wouldn't you know your partner had more dirt on you then the feds. I would have to say that Zachary's chance of freedom is better then you."

Zachary laughed slightly and watched as Miguel shook violently, however seconds later the distinctive sound of law enforcement sirens told a much interesting story. Miguel hearing the sounds opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a gun, Zachary quickly put his hands up in the air and smirked at Miguel.

"You thought you were smarter then me, but I know a thing or to about pranks and tricks, you have to be able to think ahead Miguel…"

"D.E.A, come out with your hands out, you have the count of five."

The voice was at the top of the stairs a distinctive female voice; Zachary looked behind him and smiled. Seconds later canisters of smoke erupted on the floor.

"It was so easy to kill your son Miguel, he just wasn't strong enough, isn't a son's strength a reflection of his fathers… that must mean you raised a weak son."

Miguel growled and aimed his gun at Zachary, who by now was covered by the smoke, and shot into the cloud. The sound of a large object hitting the floor was heard, shortly after four federal agents entered the cellar room rifles and sub-machine guns aimed at Miguel. The lead agent entered last and looked over the scene, Miguel Ferrer was holding a smoking gun, and her informant was lying on the ground bullet in his forehead, a look of pure confusion on his face. Sadly she and her team couldn't hear the conversation that Zachary and Miguel had, but whatever happened, or what was said shocked Zachary before death. The female agent sighed and walked over to Miguel who was clearly upset.

"Miguel Ferrer you are under arrest, for multiple count of racketeering, embezzlement, drug trafficking, suspicion of murder, conspiracy to commit murder, assault, and now the murder of Zachary Gordon Phillips."

Miguel heard the name of the person he killed and looked frightful.

"Please you have to get me protection."

The female agent didn't seem to understand why the man was so afraid.

"Take it up with the U.S. Attorney General."

The female agent pulled Miguel away from his spot and walked him out.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Zachary, or Naruto was rushing away at quite a hurried speed, he had traveled a far distance in that short amount of time and was nearing the border. Naruto slid to hide under a dune when a military vehicle drove near him; Naruto took a steadying breath and took out his phone, or whatever the hell this thing was that Fury gave him. Naruto placed it in his ear and pressed something.

"Sage to Fury?"

The other line clicked a few times before the gruff voice of Nick Fury came on.

"I hear that Zachary was killed during his conversation with Miguel, can I ask how you pulled that off?"

Naruto stayed silent when he heard the sound of an engine idling over him and watched as the tires parked over the lip of his dune. Naruto mastered his breathing and waited, the opening and closing of a vehicle door informed Naruto of his plight, steps could be heard and Naruto kept his body perfectly still as the footsteps stopped at the same lip right over his head. Naruto cursed in his head at believing that he could trick the Mexican government, it could have been that he left some residual energy that they tracked… Naruto's thundering mental berating was halted by the sight of a liquid stream passing over the lip and onto the ground a few feet ahead of him. Naruto became annoyed when he heard the sound of a pants zipper being moved and a rushing foot steps back into the vehicle and speeding off.

"I did a switch at the last second."

Naruto sighed and looked over the lip and noticed the vehicle's red lights.

"Is phase 2 ready yet Fury?"

Naruto waited until the clicks finished and Fury spoke.

"Just leave your comm. on and _I_ will be seeing you soon."

Naruto smiled and took the comm. out and placed it on the ground. Naruto looked at the night's sky and smiled a mischievous grin.

"Let's turn in a traitor."

XXxxXXxxXXxxENDxxXXxxXXxxXX

It returns after production hell it has returned, I would apologies for the long wait but in reality I just found this story a little harder to write then my others, all the ideas I had for this story went to shit with the revelations in the canon, which I am trying to stay close to, but you don't care about that, you care about the story.

Now what reason could Naruto want to go see Dr. Strange who knows? Why does Hydra want Naruto who knows, why was Miguel afraid of the name Gordon Phillips…actually you can find out if you go to .com/Gordon_Phillips_(Earth-616). And once you do you will understand why, and how do they fit, you will have to wait.

Hopefully it doesn't take to long for the next chapter.


End file.
